Una razón para vivir
by denisseR-cullen
Summary: Ella, agente del FBI con un pasado lleno de fantasmas y misterios. El, empresario rico, lleno de comodidades que cree que lo tiene todo, hasta que se encuentra en el lugar y a la hora equivocada. Ahora sus caminos se cruzan lo quieran o no.- ¡¿Como convivir con una persona a la cual no soportas!.- Aceptalo Swan te pongo nerviosa.- Ni en tu mejor sueño, Cullen solo soy tu niñera.
1. nueva misión

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía y solo Mía, estoy en contra del plagio y no permito que mi historia sea adaptada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sentía que apenas acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando escuche el molesto sonido del despertador.

**_Beep... Beep... Beep._**

_Calla, solo unos minutos mas._

**_Beep... Beep... Beep._**

Gemi mientras hundía la cabeza en la almohada y estiraba el brazo para aventar el maldito aparato.

Avente las cobijas dispuesta a levantarme, si no lo hacia ahora daba por hecho que me quedaría dormida nuevamente, apenas y habia dormido un poco, y llegar tarde a la oficina no era algo que me permitía, yo era la señorita responsable y puntualidad, o al menos así me llamaba Emmett mi compañero y uno de mis mejores amigos.

Me levante e hice mi rutina diaria, tomar una ducha, ponerme mi uniforme y salir, directa a reunirme con mi amigo en una pequeña cafetería que estaba cerca de las oficinas.

Había conocido a Emmett hacía cinco años, debido al trabajo, un tipo enorme lleno de músculos que a simple vista intimidaba, pero cuando lo llegabas a conocer te dabas cuenta que no era mas que un osito de felpa, siempre sonriente y con esos hoyuelos que se lo formaban, haciéndole ver aun mas adorable, el era el "payaso" por así decirlo, del grupo. También estaba Rosalie Hale, novia de Emmett desde hace dos años, una rubia con un cuerpo de infarto, directa y sincera, eso era lo mejor de ella que no se andaba con dobles raseros, tal vez ya era gaje de su oficio pues era la mejor abogada de todo New York.

Y Alice Brandon, un duendecillo lleno de hiperactividad, pequeña de 1.56 mts, loca por la moda y desquiciada por las compras, y como era de suponer era dueña de una de las boutiques mas reconocidas a ella la conocía de toda la vida, habíamos pasado momentos muy importantes juntas, siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba y aunque era desquiciante y poseía la facilidad de sacarme de mis casillas la amaba mas que a una hermana.

-Aqui tiene su pedido, agente Swan.- agradeci, con un movimiento de cabeza a la cajera, y tome mi almuerzo.

Si, agente.

Tabajaba en el FBI en el departamento de policía del estado de Nueva York, mi padre Charlie Swan era el jefe de policía en mi pueblo natal, Forks Washington.

-¡Hasta que por fin llegas, Bella! Me estoy muriendo de hambre.- Reclamo Emmett, apenas puse mi trasero en la silla.

Rodee los ojos y mire mi reloj.

-Apenas son las nueve Emmett.- murmure, pero el ya ni me estaba oyendo, estaba muy ocupado devorando mis donas rellenas de chocolate. Negue con la cabeza fingiendome disgustada, pero la sonrisa en mis labios me delato, asi era Emmett como un pozo sin fondo.-¿Como sigue Rosalie?- pregunte un minuto después cuando vi que Emmett dejaba de comer para darle un sorbo a su café, aproveche para agarrar una dona, no me preocupaba por que no fuera un tan saludable el desayuno, por algo iba al gimnasio todos los días, merecía mi recompensa en forma de graosas y caloríficas donas.

-Igual.- contesto con el ceño fruncido.- Esta estresada y enojada, agradezco que su caso este a punto de terminar y al parecer lleva las de ganar.- cambio su expresión por una sonrisa picara .- lo mejor viene cuando celebramos en privado.

-Hey Emmett.- me queje haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Deberias darle una oportunidad a Newton, quizás te quite lo mojigata.- sugirio elevando sus cejas sugestivamente.

-¡Por Dios, cállate! no estoy tan desesperada como para caer tan bajo.

Emmett hizo una mueca extraña pero al final termino dándome la razón.

Terminamos de almorzar y siguiendo nuestra rutina nos dirigimos a nuestro trabajo, llegando siempre a tiempo, no tenia ni dos minutos de haber llegado a mi oficina cuando Sam Uley, mi jefe entro por la puerta.

-¿Sucede algo Sam?- pregunte al ver su ceño fruncido, deje de lado los papeles que estaba revisando para centrar en el toda mi atención.

-Si bueno...- suspiro ruidosamente sentándose en la silla frente a mi escritorio.- tenemos un caso.-Asenti seria, adoptando mi postura profesional.- Se llama Edward Cullen, tiene veintiocho años.- dijo entregandome una carpeta con varios papeles.

Abrí el archivo para leerlo, mientras Sam en voz alta me lo explicaba.

-Es un empresario reconocido a nivel internacional, su compañía se especializa en comprar acciones y empresas, es dueño de varios hoteles, restaurantes, bares y la lista sigue.- silbe por lo bajo, el tipo estaba forrado de dinero.

-Creo que he oído de el.- murmure mientras veía una foto del sujeto en cuestión, era alto y bien parecido, cabello cobrizo y ojos de un raro verde, entre esmeralda y jade diría yo, era una gran pena para las féminas que el tipo se encontrara en estos archivos.- ¿Cuando lo asesinaron?.- pregunte secamente levantando la vista parra mirarlo.

Sam negó con la cabeza.- El esta vivo, es por eso que estoy aquí.

-¿Cometio algun delito?- no era de extrañar que lo hubiera echo, personas tan ricas como el, hacían locuras para mantenerse en el poder, ya me había tocado ver y apresar a varios.

-No.

-¿Entonces?.- pregunte confundida.

-El hombre necesita protección Bella, es un testigo muy importante. Presencio cuando le disparaban a un hombre, y la platica posterior a esto, si llega para declarar en el juzgado podremos apresar...

-Sigo si entender Sam.- corte, mientras dejaba la carpeta sobre el escritorio.- Eso no me corresponde a mí, al menos que me requieras para la parte de "apresar" no se porque me lo dices, ve al departamento en que se encargaran de eso.

Mi jefe suspiro, mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Edward Cullen no presencio cualquier asesinato Bella.- respondio serio, logrando captar nuevamente toda mi atención.- la persona asesinada fue el juez Amun Lauper, y quien lo hizo... lo asesino Alec Vulturi.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida mientras tomaba nuevamente el archivo y rebuscaba furiosamente la información entre las hojas.

-¡Carajo!.- exclame mientras me dejaba caer en la silla. Años buscando al bastardo de Alec Vulturi para que viniera a aparecer en mi ciudad y cometiera un asesinato en mis narices.- ¿Tienen alguna pista de él?

Sam negó.- Ninguna, después de que el Señor Cullen viniera a decir lo que vio, no supimos mas.

Aventé el pisapapeles que estaba sobre mi escritorio furiosa y frustrada, pase mi mano por el rostro y mi cabello tratando de tranquilzarme.

-Aun asi.- murmure.- no se porque vienes a mi, mi trabajo es ir a buscar al bastardo de Alec.

-No, tu trabajo sera ocuparte de que el Sr. Cullen llegue con vida al juicio.- frunci el ceño

-Soy una agente entrenada no una niñera, ve con los de protección a testigos, yo tengo un criminal que atrapar.

-No hay punto de discucion Bella, es una orden.- lo mire sorprendida por el tono de voz que uso, si bien era cierto que Sam era mi jefe, jamas me habia dado una orden, nuestra relación era mas de colegas y la unica razón por la que yo no tenía su puesto era porque sencillamente no me interesaba y el lo sabía.- Hemos estado discutiendo esto y...

-¿Hemos? ¿Quienes?.- interrumpi. Sam retuvo el aire como si no se hubiera percatado de lo que había dicho hasta que fue demasiado tarde, le di **_"la mirada"_**esa que estaba destinada a los criminales cuando los estaba interrogando y podria jurar que lo vi estremecerse.

-Emmett y yo.- respondio tragando grueso.

¿Que? ¿El y... Emmett?

-¿Porque?.- pregunte unicamente incapaz de decir algo mas.

-Es lo mejor para ti Bella, te estas obsesionando demasiado, trabajas de mas y desde que te conozco jamas has tomado un descanso, esto no es saludable para ti.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, si lo hago es porque mis razones tengo.- espete furiosamente. No podñia creer que Emmett hubiera estado de acuerdo en esto, me sentía traicionada.

-Como te lo dije anteriormente no hay punto de discusión, cuando el señor Cullen declare en el juzgado Alec sera apresado y te concedere el honor de ser tu quien le ponga las esposas, pero tu por el momento iras con Cullen. Eres mi mejor agente y te necesito con el.- Lo mire fijamente sin parpadear furiosa con el y con todos, pude ver como un musculo de su cara se contraia como cuando estaba tenso o nervioso... o ambos.

-Si usted lo ordena Jefe.- conteste de forma sardonica.

-No es tan malo como parece Bella, tomatelo como unas vacaciones.- murmuro mientras abría la puerta para salir.- seis meses de vacaciones.- dijo antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras de el, dejando las palabras flotando en el aire.

Tome el expediente nuevamente en mis manos y observe con mas detalle la foto del Señor Cullen nuevamente.

_**Seis meses...**_

-No se como vaya a salir esto.- murmure mientras salia de mi oficina para ir a donde tenian al susodicho para conocerlo en persona.- solo espero que este tan asustado que obedezca a todo lo que digo, si no habra problemas.

_**Y vaya que los hubo...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno aqui otra loca idea chicas, diganme que tal les parecio este primer capitulo y dejenme sus reviews porfavor, que son fuente de mi inspiración.**

**Un comentario que hacer, una -ahora- amiga de FF, que no mencionare para respetar su privacidad, me aviso sobre mi historia "lagrimas de amor" que la estaba publicando no solo en una si no en TRES paginas "conocidas" de Facebook sin mi autorización, quiero agradecerle publicamente, si lees esto ya sabes que es para ti, de igual manera quisiera que me avisaran si saben de otra pagina donde me esten plagiando.**

**Me senti enojada e indignada, pues el tiempo que inverti y mis ideas en esa historia sentia que no había valido de nada, incluso estuve a punto de quitar la historia de mi cuenta, pero no se me hace justo ni para mi ni para mis lectoras.**

**De antemano gracias.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente**

**DenisseR_Cullen.**


	2. La buena acción

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía y solo mía, no permito plagio.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV**

¿Como es que llegue a esta situación?

Me pregunte mientras miraba a los policias entrar y salir de la habitación como si no notarán mi presencia en ella.

**_Y todo por querer hacer la buena obra del día..._ **Rodee los ojos mentalmente, desde cuando yo el gran Edward Cullen hacía obras buenas.

... Estaba cenando en el restaurante _"Yuka" _que servía la mejor comida tailandesa, como siempre yo solo comía en los mejores restaurantes, acababa de cerrar un contrato por unos cuantos millones de dolares y me encontraba "celebrando", después de cenar solo tenía que llamar a una de las muchas mujeres que tenía en mí agenda y tenía la noche realizada.

Llame al mozo para cancelar la cuenta, cuando la conversación de un tipo que estaba en la mesa de a lado, llamo mi atención.

-Acabo de ver al objetivo.- susurro él a quien sea que estuviese llamando.- si, todo va perfecto... no, ya veras como se le quedaran las ganas...

Pague mi cuenta y sin mas me marche del restaurante, sea cual sea su problema no era mi asunto. Saque las llaves de mi Aston Martin Convertible, cuando una fuerte detonación de arma me sobresalto ocasionando que las tirara, me gire y pude observar como el tipo de hace unos momentos huía del estacionamiento en cuestión de segundos y mas allá a otro sujeto tirado en el piso en un charco de sangre.

Trate de convencerme de que no era mi problema, esta clase de riñas sucedían todo el tiempo, por lo cual me obligue a obviarlo y dirigirme a mi departamento para de descansar olvidando mis planes. No logre conciliar el sueño, en años de trabajo destruyendo empresas y despidiendo empleados jamás había tenido una noche de insomnio, ni algun sentimiento de remordimiento alguno, pero esta ves lo tenía.

No había presenciado cualquier cosa, practicamente ví y escuche como asesinaban a un hombre, molesto y frustrado tome la desción que me llevo aqui.

Venir a declarar a la policía.

Llevaba ya aqui dos horas, tenía trabajo que hacer, era un hombre demasiado ocupado como para perder mi tiempo, yo ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir y ya me podía marchar con la consciencia tranquila. Con este pensamiento en mente me levante de la incomoda silla para abandonar la habitación, cuando la puerta de esta se abrio y entraron dos hombres.

Uno de ellos era el gigante, musculoso de pelo rizado y moreno que me había traido hasta aquí, y el segundo un hombre igual de grande pero no tan musculoso, de piel morena y notablemente mayor extendio su mano hasta mí, con reticencia la tome.

-Sam Uley, jefe del departamento.- asenti secamente.

-Muy bien, supongo que ya puedo marcharme.- El tal Sam me detuvo con una mano cuando me disponía a irme.

Lo mire deseñosamente hasta que retiro su mano de mi hombro.

-Creo que no entiende la gravedad del asunto Señor Cullen.- pronuncio lentamente.- Usted esta en peligro, necesitamos que declare en un juicio que se llevara a cabo en seis meses, hasta eso, su vida peligra.

-No entiendo a que se refiere.- espete.- Yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir, ustedes arreglenselas como puedan, yo estoy bien, tengo cientos de guardaespaldas a mi alrededor.

-No sea testarudo Señor Cullen, tenemos a la mejor...

-¿Convenciste a Bella?- pregunto el gigante incredulo.

-Mi trabajo me costo, pero lo hice.- respondio Sam orgulloso.- Por cierto, yo que tu me cuidaría las pelotas, esta furiosa.

-Auch.- dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor y llevandose su mano hacia la zona que peligraba. Bufe molesto porque de nuevo se habían olvidado de mí.

-Me importa una mier...- mi insulto quedo interrumpido cuando la puerta volvio a abrirse. Por ella entro una mujer de estatura promedio, vestida con el tipico uniforme de policía pero que le quedaba al menos dos tallas mas grande y el cabello color cafe agarrado en un descuidado moño, su piel era palida y sin una pizca de maquillaje en su rostro, sus ojos de un color chocolate que lanzaban una mirada furiosa a los dos hombres estos inmediatamente dieron un paso hacia atras, hubiera sido comico de no ser porque, hasta yo, di un pequeñito paso.

-Buenos días.- murmuro echandome una mirada, respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza. La mujer se dirigio hasta el escritorio dejando caer en el, una carpeta.- Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pertenezco al departamento...

-Con todo respeto Señorita Swan.- interrumpi.- no me interesa quien sea usted, yo solo quiero irme de aqui.

Isabella levanto una ceja esceptica y miro a los hombres.- ¿Le han explicado como estan las cosas?

Sam asintio.- Señor Cullen, la señorita Swan es nuestra mejor agente...

-¿Su mejor agente?- pregunte burlón mirandola de arriba a bajo. No parecía gran cosa a simple vista.- creo que hasta un niño puede derribarla.

Observe como la _señorita _apretaba sus puños con fuerza hasta que los nudillos se le pusierón blancos y apreto la mandibula, nego con impaciencia.

-Muy bien Señor Cullen.- respondio bruscamente.- usted no nos sirve muerto, por lo que nuestra obligación es mantenerlo con vida hasta el juicio, lo quiera o no.

-¿Y que piensan? ¿Me daran otra identidad y fingiremos ser esposos?- solte una carcajada al ver que ellos no decian nada.-¡Deben estar bromeando! ¿Cuantos años tiene? ¿Cuarenta?...

-Pues es eso o se ira con el agente McCarty.- Interrumpio furiosa, fruncí el ceño, nadie se había atrevido hablarme así jámas y esta mujer con infulas de superioridad no iba a tratarme así.- Oh, si eso haremos.- la mire para ver que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.- Usted se ira con el agente McCarty, y fingirán ser una pareja gay, aunque tendra que usar usted una silla de ruedas, nadie creera que usted puede andar de pie y que Emmett le haya metido su...

-¡Basta!.- grite exaltado, mire a "Emmett" y lo encontre pálido mirando fijamente a la señorita Swan con expresión incredula.

-No, no, no. Es una excelente idea.- respondio calmada, demasiado calmada.- Nadie sospechára, de dos hombres homoxesuales...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- exlame nervioso, esta mujer estaba loca.

-Bien señor Cullen, me alegra que tenga buena disposción.- camino hasta la puerta con expresión satisfecha.- El agente McCarty le dará algunas indicaciones.- y sin mas salio.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio repasando mentalmente lo que acababa de ocurrir, yo el magnate de empresas, Edward Cullen ¿Había sedido en algo? ¿Quien era ella?

Un carraspeo llamo mi atención y me gire para ver a los otros dos hombres que parecián haberse recuperado.

-Señorita Denali, traiganos café.- pidio Sam por el intercomunicador.- Bien señor Cullen, hagamoslo.

Me explicarón como sería la cosa, durante seis meses que era el juicio, tendría que permanecer oculto, cosa que no me gusto, pero a riesgo de que volviera nuevamente a señorita loca no tuve mas remedio que aceptar, me dijeron tambien que tenía un amigo mío -en el que confiara ciegamente- que estar informado de todo esto para que me ayudase con mi cuartada para poder desaparecer, a mi mente de inmediato vino Jasper, mi mejor amigo desde la universidad, así que le hable por telefono para que nos encontramos aqui.

Una mujer joven entro a la oficina con los cafes, era rubia rojiza con cuerpo de modelo, sus prendas apenas y tapaban lo necesario, con ojos azules, me sonrio tontamente cuando me vio.

-¿Porque no me puedo quedar mejor con ella?.- pregunte al agente McCarty con amargura, cuando la rubia salio.

-La señorita Denali es solo la secretaria.- respondio él.- le dare un consejo, no se deje llevar por las apariencias. Si logra ganarse la confianza de la agente Swan, descubrirá a alguien valioso, ella puede ser ruda y directa, pero es el ser mas confiable y leal...

-No necesito que me diga nada.- corte secamente.

Unas personas llegarón para "modificar mi imagen", cambiaron mi traje por ropa informal: una playera roja y unos jeans desgastados con unos converse, afeitaron mi pequeña barba que usualmente me dejaba y recortarón un poco mi cabello. Me mire en el espejo, era sorprendente como unos pequeños cambios realmente podían modificar mi imagen dandome un aspecto mas juvenil.

Media hora después llego Jasper al departamento de policía donde le explique todo lo que pasaba y cual sería su participación en todo este circo.

-¡Pero si la conocieras Jasper! ¡Esa mujer es una perra!.- grite dejando salir toda mi frustración

-No puede ser tan mala.- respondio él en forma de consuelo.

-Y tengo que convivir con ella por seis meses ¡Seis meses!.- continue ignorandolo.- ¿Porque mejor no me pusierón con alguien como la secretaria? ¡Esa si esta buena! no como **_la señorita Swan _**¡¿Señorita mís polaínas?! ¿Cuantos años tiene? ¿Cuarenta? ¿Cincuenta?

-Edward...

-¡¿Y me quería emparejar con un hombre?! Aunque realmente da igual, no se quien va a ser el hombre en esta farsa...

-Buenas tardes.- interrumpio una voz familiar a mis espaldas.

-¿Usted debe ser la secretaria?.- pregunto Jasper a la persona detras de mí, fruncí el ceño, la voz de a secretaria era mas aguda y chillona, esta había sonado mas suave, aterciopelado y... peligrosa.

Me gire lentamente para encontrar a una preciosa morena, su cabello ondulado llegaba hasta la cintura, su figura era admirable, sus pechos marcados por esa blusa azul marino, piernas largas entalladas en un pantalón de mezclilla, que parecía haber sido confeccionado a su medida, sus razgos finos y delicados, como una ninfa, pero sus ojos color chocolate se me hicieron concidos.

-¿Señorita Swan?.- pregunte tragando grueso. No podía ser cierto, esta jovenncita no tendría mas de veinticinco años.

-Algunos me dicen perra, cincuentona o marimacha, usted dira.- respondio con voz afilada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh, oh parece que nuestro Edward esta en problemas.**

**Aqui les dejo este segundo capitulo chicas, del punto de vista de Edward para darse un intro como quien dice.**

**Me organice un poco y los días a actualizar seran todos los sabados.**

**Espero y les haya gustado, esto lo hago para ustedes.**

**Dejen su reviews con sus opiniones y comentarios.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**DenisseR_Cullen.**


	3. Hora del Show

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bella POV.  
**

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-No veo cual es el problema Bella, te has cambiado de imagen para otras misiones.- respole mientras jugaba nerviosamente con mi lapiz.

-Me eh disfrazado de camarera, de ejecutiva incluso de bote de basura pero nunca de...

-¿De una joven adulta?.- pregunto Alice suspicaz.- ¿No te das cuanta de que eso, es lo que eres?.- mordi nerviosamente mi labio inferior.- Ya entiendo, tienes miedo.

Frunci el ceño mortificada.- No es miedo.- exclame.- es solo que... bueno si es miedo. Hace tanto tiempo que no actuo como una "muchachita", que ya no se ni lo que es.- Solo ante Alice sería capaz de aceptar alguna debilidad.

-Lo harás bien Bella, como siempre. Solo relajate, tal vez sea la oportunidad de comportarte al fin como lo que eres, o bueno algo parecido.

Escuche como Alice suspiraba atraves de la linea telefonica.

-Sabes que no me hace gracia que te marches de nuevo Bella.- respondio tristemente.- solo ha pasado tres meses desde que regresaste de Rusia, pero se que te ira bien.- dijo con seguridad.

-Gracias Alice.- cerre los ojos por un momento.- Te quiero mucho...

-No, no, no, dimelo cuando vuelvas.- sonreí fugazmente. Siempre era lo mismo en cada misión que se me asignaba, tenía que avisarle a mi amiga de que me iba, creo que sería muy notorio se desapareciese por unos cuantos meses sin mas. Ya me imaginaba la escena...

_**¡Hey Alice! si, soy yo, Bella. Disculpa que no nos hayamos visto por seis meses, pero eh estado de viaje. No te preocupes si no me vuelves a ver en un mes, es normal...**_

Si, como si fuera ser tan fácil.

La puerta de mi oficina se abrio, y la cabeza de Emmett se asomo timidamente.

-Tengo que colgar Alice, un cabronazo se ha metido a mi oficina.

-De acuerdo, cuidate y regresa pronto, saludame a Emmett y no le hagas mucho daño.- respondio entre risas.

Ignore la presencia de mi "amigo" y me dedique a teclear unas cuantas cosas en la computadora, tenía que dejar todo en orden para poder irme.

-Aqui esta la ropa que necesitaras para tu cambio.- murmuro bajito mientras dejaba una mochila en mi escritorio, levante la mirada lentamente y el me sonrío casi con timidez.

-Eres muy valiente o demasiado estupido.- masculle entre dientes.

-Por favor Bella, entiende que es por tu bien.

Y explote.

-¡¿Por mi bien?! ¡No me jodas con eso Emmett!. Sabías bien, cuanto tiempo eh estado esperando a que aparezca Alec, y ahora que lo hace ¡Se les ocurre mandarme lejos!.- agarre con violencia la mochila ocasionando que Emmett diera un paso hacia atras.

-¿A donde vas?

-Me voy a cambiar.- Gruñi dirigiendome al baño, deje la puerta entreabierta para poder continuar con nuestra "discución".- No se como has podido hacerlo Emmett, me traicionaste.- espete quitandome la chaqueta y la camisa del uniforme

-No, no, no ¡Con un carajo no!.- exclamo desesperado.- tengo miedo por ti.

Detuve mis movimentos de golpe, congelada por sus palabras.

Mi amigo, en todos estos años que llevabamos de conocernos, jamás había admitido -al menos abiertamente- que alguna vez temiese por mi vida, de hecho me gustaba pensar que el nos tenía por igual condición en el trabajo, y que él lo admitiese ahora era realmente extraño.

Algo realmente no me cuadraba en esto.

Había estado tan enfadada con toda la situación que realmente ni siquiera me había tomado un respiro para analizarla mas a fondo. Desgraciadamente conocía muy bien a Alec como para saber que era un hombre que se caracterizaba por sus trabajos "limpios", no dejaba pistas ni mucho menos testigos, era por eso que nos había tomado tantot tiempo localizarlo y ¿Ahora?

Me había informado superficialmente de como ocurrierón los hechos ¿Porque hacer una llamada en un restaurante donde cualquiera pudiese escucharla? Tal ves mas de una persona la oyeron, pero no encontraron nada raro o simmplemente lo dejaron pasar, y ¿Porque asesinar al Juez Amun Lauper en un lugar publico? Edward Cullen había sido testigo presencial de eso, y en vez - aunque suene frío- de liquidarlo, huyo del lugar.

Él debía tener una razon tras eso, mi cerebro trabajaba al cien porciento por tratar de encontrar significado a todo. Alec quería que la persona que vio el crimen diera parte a las autoridades, pero no a cualquiera, no creía en las coincidencias, por lo que no iba a empezar ahora.

Termine de ponerme la blusa de seda color azul y sali para encontrarme con Emmett viendome preocupado.

-El quería que yo me enterase ¿Cierto?- pregunte livida.- El.. el quiere provocarme... ¿Eso es lo que busca no es cierto?- Negue freneticamente con la cabeza, al ver que Emmett no contestaba tense la mandibula.- Bueno, si lo que quería era eso, lo ha conseguido. No ire a ninguna parte, me quedare y lo cazare.

-¡¿No ves que eso es lo que quiere?!.- pregunto el gigante sacudiendome levemente por los hombros.- Por favor Bella, no hagas esto, no se lo des.

-¡¿Y que esperas que haga?!.- inquiri desaciendome de su agarre.- ¿Qué me esconda? ¿Mientras el esta libre? No lo haré Emmett, no. Una vez el ya me tuvo bajo su merced, no lo dejare que lo haga otra vez.

-Entonces vete con Cullen.- pronuncio firmemente.- si te quedas solo sera peor. Isabella, confia en nosotros lo buscaremos, no dejes que te manipule, tu misma lo has dicho solo quiere provocarte y si vas en su busqueda haras lo que el quiere.

Asenti rendida.

-Bien, entonces ve a terminar de cambiarte.

...

Me dirigi a la oficina de Sam que era donde estaba el señor Cullen con la persona que nos ayudaría a tener una cuartada para él, utilize un pasillo que estaba vacio, aun en la policilía no se podía saber quien era amigo o enemigo, había muchos inflitrados y no podía arriesgarme a ser vista vestida así.

Por regla general solía cambiarme en algún lugar donde no hubiese moros en la costa, para poder pasar inadvertida, pero creo que en este caso no se podía decir que era algo general.

Me detuve en el umbral de la puerta escuchando la interesantisima conversación del señor Cullen con un Jasper.

-¡Pero si la conocieras Jasper! ¡Esa mujer es una perra!.-**_ Vaya, y eso que solo nos habíamos visto por unos cuantos minutos._**

Y tengo que convivir con ella por seis meses ¡Seis meses ¿Porque mejor no me pusierón con alguien como la secretaria? ¡Esa si esta buena! no como **_la señorita Swan _**¡¿Señorita mís polaínas?! ¿Cuantos años tiene? ¿Cuarenta? ¿Cincuenta?

-Edward...

-¡¿Y me quería emparejar con un hombre?! Aunque realmente da igual, no se quien va a ser el hombre en esta farsa...

Fruncí el ceño molesta, tampoco no iba a permitir que empezara a hablar así de mí, sabía que la imagen que daba en la agencia no era la mejor, solo era una fachada que utilizaba, pero esto era pasarse.

-Buenas tardes.- interrumpi molesta, observe como la espalda del señor Cullen se tensaba y de inmediato callaba.

-¿Usted debe ser la secretaria?.- pregunto el hombre rubio.

Su pregunta realmente me causo diversión. El señor Cullen se giro lentamente y me observo de arriba a bajo sin ningun disimulo con expresión consternada.- ¿Señorita Swan?

-Algunos me dicen perra, cincuentona o marimacha, usted dira.- respondi con voz afilada.

-¿Usted es la agente Swan?.- pregunto Jasper realmente sorprendido, asenti.- Edward de verdad tienes que ir con un oculista, tío estas ciego.

-Pero.. pero esque ella...- farfullo.

-¿Ya tienen la coartada lista? ¿O es que todo el tiempo se la pasaron hablando sobre mi esplendorosa apariencia?-pregunte ironica.

El señor Cullen asintio recobrando algo de compostura.

-Diremos que me he tomado un descanzo, todos los años me tomo un descanzo por lo general en diciembre, solo dire que lo he adelantado dos meses.

-De acuerdo, el agente McCarthy nos escoltara en auto hasta Ohio donde tomaremos un avión para Seattle.

-¿Porque no irnos directamente?

Negue con la cabeza, pero para mi sorpresa Jasper respondio.

-Si sospechasen de ustedes, sería facil investigar que tomaron un avión desde New York, donde sería obvio que viven tu y la señorita Swan, y tomandolo desde Ohio podrían despistarlos un poco ¿No?.- pregunto dirigiendose a mi.

-Así es, me alegra ver que alguien de los dos tiene inteligencia, ahora sera mejor que usted se marche. De ahora en adelante cuenta con la seguridad del FBI.

-¿Jasper esta en peligro?.- pregunto Cullen. _**Vaya, parece que después de todo si tiene sentimientos.**_

-Es solo precaución.

Después de una corta despedida por parte del señor Jasper, nos pusimos en marcha. Salimos por una puerta trasera que daba directamente a ala calle, Emmett vestido de taxista con un bigote falso y lentes de sol, nos esperaba ya con un tipico taxi de New York amarillo con negro, donde una vez mas calmada pude explicarle como iban a estar las cosas, bueno trate.

-Nos instalaremos en Seattle, Anthony Masen sera tu nueva identidad, yo seré Marie Masen...

-Espera... ¿Porque tenemos el mismo apellido? pense... pense que seriamos pareja.- murmuro viendome confundido.

Resople.- Visto que ni tu y yo congeniamos, no creo que ser pareja sea lo mejor.

¿Era solo yo, o esta conversación era algo incomoda?

-Pero, creo que sería mas creible ser pareja, un hombre y una mujer viviendo en el mismo piso se vería raro.- argumento

**_¿Que no había sido él, el primero en estar en contra?_**

**_¿Que tramaba?_**

-En eso tiene razón el señor Cullen, Bella.- hablo Emmett después de haber estado en silencio todo el camino. Estaciono el auto en el aparcadero del aeropuerto.

-Bueno, entonces será mejor que sepas actuar Edward.- dije por primera vez tuteandolo.- Porque es hora del show.

.

.

.

.

**Sha Sha...**

**Ya arrancamos ahora si, el proximo capitulo ya se vera como empiezan a conviviri!**

**Una disculpa chicas no había podido actualizar porque mi maldito modem se descompuso y pues no tenía internet, y como la compañia es tan eficiente y rapida -notese el sarcasmo- mi papa al final tuvo que ir el mismo a que se lo cambiaran.**

**Pero bueno aqui esta.**

**Y Bienvenidos a las nuevas lectoras que se unieron a la historia! no dejen de comentar, sus opiniones son muy buenos para mi y me ayudan a mejorar, ademas de que algunos me suben el ego y ayudan a la inspiración xD**

**¿Reviews?**

**Nos vemos el sabado.**

**DenisseR_Cullen.**


	4. llegando a casa

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Pov**

-¿En esté momento, vas armada?- frunci el ceño ante la pregunta de Edward.

-Siempre voy armada.

-Entonces creo que tendremos problemas con el detector de metales.- apunto con su barbilla a algún punto detras de mí, me gire para ver que efectivamente a unos cuantos metros estabán los de seguridad revisando la gente.

-No todas las armas tienen que ser necesariamente de metal.- dije encogiendome de hombros.- Ni tampoco muy grandes para ser notorias.- agregue al ver que Edward estaba a punto de abrir la boca nuevamente, el asintio y se dedico a observar a las personas mientras esperabamos nuestro llamado para abordar el avión.

Agradecía a Seth infinitamente -nuestro tecnico y especialista en armas y tecnología en el FBI- de que me hubiese proporcionado todo lo necesario, había diseñado unas especies de pistolas que no eran de metal si no de un material mucho mas ligero, lo suficientemente pequeñas y accesibles como para poder llevarla en mi muslo en una pequeña funda, estas solo eran prototipos, pero yo tenía el gusto de probarlas. Tambien traía conmigo un celular que era inrrasteable, las ondas de frecuencia eran demasiado bajas como para ser captadas por algun satelite por lo que no había forma de que me pudiesen rastrear a traves de el, asi como una laptop. Era una buena suerte que fuera de nuestro bando, y estuviese a gusto en el departamento.

Fuerón seis horas de vuelo, donde Edward inusualmente y gracias a Dios se mantuvo quieto y callado, necesitaba ese tiempo para terminar de pensar en el asunto de Alec. No quería demostrarlo pero esto realmente me afectaba y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de pensarlo mas en calma y con la cabeza fría tenía que darle la razón a Emmett, lo mejor era que me alejara, por ahora.

Di unos ligeros golpecitos al hombro del cobrizo que en las ultimas horas se había quedado dormido, para avisarle que ya habíamos arrivado a nuestro destino.

-¿Y ahora hacía donde?- pregunto con voz ligeramente ronca por el sueño.

-Bueno, tendremos que esperar a que nuestras maletas salgan de las cintas...

-¿Qué maletas?.- preguntó sorprendido.

-Tenemos que mantener apariencias Edward.- respondí en voz baja para evitar que alguien escuchase nuestra conversación.- No podemos llegar sin nada.

-¿Puedo preguntar que contienen las maletas? ¿Al menos la que se supone es mía?

-Basicamente tu ropa.- parpadeo varias veces confundido.- Sam se tomo la libertad de mandar a algunos agentes a tu casa para que fueran por algunas de tus pertenencias, encontraras otras en la casa que se nos a asignado, o al menos eso es lo que me han informado.

-¿Como demonios entrarón a mi casa, si hay seguridad las veinticuatro horas del día?.- inquirio algo molesto.

Rodee los ojos.

-Estamos hablando del FBI Cullen, agentes capacitados para hacer mas cosas, entrar a una simple mansión como la tuya es un juego de niños.

-¡Simple mansión!.- espeto indignado.- Tu niña...

-Shh... baja la voz ¿Quieres?.- silencie enojada.-¿Ahora si soy niña? Hace apenas unas horas, según tu era una cincuentona menopausica, no me vuelvas hablar así, te lo advierto.

-¿Qué haras, asesinarme mientras duermo?- el sarcasmo en su voz era realmente irritante.

-Tengo que llevarte vivo, nadie dijo nada de malherido.- conteste con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que la suya se desvancia de su rostro.- No me tientes **_hermanito._**

Después de fijarme que nadie mas puso atención en nuestro intercambio de palabras, todas las personas estaban muy ocupadas corriendo de allá para acá, me dirigi a la cinta para tomar nuestro equipaje, pero antes de poder tomar la primera maleta una mano grande y palida ya la sostenía.

-Nunca dije que estuvieras menopáusica.- murmuro en voz baja.- dije que eras una perra que es diferente.

Resople fuertemente, mientras contaba mentalmente hasta diez para no atestarle un golpe aqui mismo, al menos creía que ibamos por buen camino, yo era hija unica pero por lo que sabía así se llevaban los hermanos ¿No?

Edward se nego a que le ayudase con alguna maleta, se empeño en llevarlas el mismo aunque apenas y pudiese ver por donde caminaba, supongo que era algo de orgullo de macho, como sea yo de todas maneras no iba a suplicarle que me dejase llevar alguna, si quería romperse una pierna en el trayecto allá él.

Tomamos un taxi y le di la dirección que Emmett me había dado antes de despedirnos en el aeropuerto de Ohio.

Me dedique a mirar el cielo nublado de Seattle en el trayecto. Sabía que la convivencia con Edward no iba a ser cosa fácil, no solo para él. Yo nunca antes había vivido con -no solo con ningun hombre- si no con ninguna persona, Alice me pedía en varias ocasiones que me mudará con ella y Rosalie en el departamento que ambas compartían, pero yo prefería tener mi propio espacio, además de que no quería preocuparlas con las pesadillas que tenía en las pocas horas que podía dormir, no necesitaba atosigarlas más con mis mierdas, suficientemente tenian con aguantarme.

-¿Esto es donde vamos a vivir?.- pregunto despectivamente observando la casa.

La casa no estaba nada mal, era de dos pisos, con la fachada de color blanca, bastante amplia con un jardín trasero y delantero, lo mejor de ella era su ubicación, lo suficientemente cerca de personas pero a la ves lo suficientemente lejos para tener privacidad. Para mí era perfecto, pero claro que yo no vivo en una mansión.

-Lidiaras con ello.- bufe mientras agradecía al amable taxista que ya había bajado nuestras maletas.

Rodee los ojos al ver que Edward nuevamente tomaba todas las maletas, corrí para adelantarme a él y abrir la puerta con la llave que Emmett me había entregado. Entre antes que él e hice una insepección rápida para asegurarme de que estaba vacía, lo bueno es que en la agencia ya nos habían ahorrado un problema, la casa ya estaba amueblada solo faltaban algunas cosas que se podrían conseguir facilmente, cuando comprobe que todo estaba en orden le indique que pasara.

-Podrías haberme avisado que te esperara, para así no estar cargando el equipaje todo el tiempo.- acuso dejando caer las bolsas.

-Si, podía.- respondí dandole la razón.-Bien, ya estamos aqui.- murmure.

-Así parece.

Los dos nos quedamos parados en medio de la estancia, sin hacer nada, apenas y se oían nuestras respiraciones. Esto era ridículo.

-La habitación de arriba sera la tuya, tendras tu propio baño -gracias a Dios por eso- solo tendremos que compartir la cocina y puedes comer en tu habitación.

-Espera... ¿Porque tienes que decidir tu?.- inquirio molesto.

-¿Tienes que cuestionar todo?- dije en el mismo tono, el no contesto nada.- La habitación de arriba es la mas segura, esta en medio de dos habitaciones por lo que queda protegida por dos paredes más, tengo que quedarme yo en la de abajo por cualquier cosa que suceda de inmediato la escucharé, tendras tu propio baño, porque eso si, no estoy dispuesta a compartir.- Explique fastidiada.- El cuarto que esta vació al final del pasillo.- apunte con la barbilla hacia donde le decía.- será mi despacho y no quiero, bajo ninguna circunstancia que entres ¿Entendido?

Edward rodo los ojos pero al final asintio.

-No hay nada en la despensa, eh visto un supermercado de camino aqui... ¿Quieres acompañarme?.- pregunte vacilante.

Edward nego.

-Estoy cansado, quiero recostarme un rato.- asentí.

-Volveré en media hora, no habras la puerta a nadie.

-Claro jefa.- murmuro sarcastico mientras subía lentamente las escaleras.

_**Señor dame paciencia...**_

Tarde menos de lo pensado, solo compre lo necesario. Las personas parecían curiosas por ver nuevos inquilinos, pero por suerte tenía practica escabullendome y pude evitarlos, agradecía en momentos como estos ser policía.

Edward bajo de su habitación cuando llegue, traía el cabello ligeramente humedo y diferente ropa.

-Tenemos que dividir el trabajo.- anuncie mientras preparaba la cena.- En tu mundo seras un millonario con servidumbre a tu disposición, pero aqui conmigo eres solo una persona nada mas y en tus sueños sere tu sirvienta.

-No hare labores domesticas, si eso es lo que quieres decir.- espeto despectivamente.

-Las haras si esperas comer de lo que yo prepare y si no, adelante la cocina esta abierta.- sali de la cocina dejandolo ahi y me sente a comer.

Escuche como maldecía por lo bajo, y después de unos minutos salía de la cocina enojado y refunfuñando, observe que una pequeña estela de humo salía por la cocina y entre para ver el desastre que había hecho. En una sarten estaban dos huevos o almenos eso creía que era, todos quemados.

-¿Quierés que te guarde las sobras, para que almuerces mañana?- grite, como unica respuesta recibi el sonido del portazo de la puerta. Rei de buena gana.

Después de asegurarme que tanto puertas como ventanas estuviesen cerradas, me marche a mi habitación. Debía recordar de instalar camaras de seguridad fuera de la casa y calle abajo, para controlar a laas personas que pasaran y verificar que no hubiese sospechosos rondando cerca, no era una exageración, cuando se había visto tantas cosas como las que me habían tocado a mi, la palabra exageración no existia en el vocabulario.

Un pequeño ruido me saco de mis cavilciones, tome rápidamente el arma que por costumbre solía tener debajo de la cama, y me acerque a la puerta esperando en silencio, cuando el ruido volvio a repetirse la abrí lentamente y me asome, pero no vi nada. Camine cuidadosamente hasta la cocina, que era de donde se escucho un tercer ruido y abrí la puerta apuntando con el arma.

-¡¿Pero que carajo?!- grito Edward asustado.

-¿Eres idiota? ¿Qué mierda haces aqui? pude haberte matado.

-Me doy cuenta.- dijo sin despegar la mirada del arma, la baje lentamente y me le quede mirando en busca de explicaciones.- Tengo hambre.- admitio avergonzado.

Me frote la cara con la mano derecha exasperada.

-Sientate.- ordene mientras sacaba la cena de unos contenedores y la metía al horno microondas, la puse en un plato y le servi.- que no se te haga costumbre.

Edward gimio vergonzosamente cuando probo el primer bocado, debo admitir que mi ego subio varios puntos.

-Se que esto es dificil Edward, por eso tenemos que poner ambos de nuestra parte ¿Crees que es facil para mí?- me miro con curiosidad sin dejar de comer.- Nunca eh interpretado a joven adulta, por lo que para ser sincera no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer.

-¿Me diras cuantos años tienes?- pregunto tragando la comida que tenía en la boca para poder hablar.

-Acabo de cumplir veintidos años el mes pasado.- Edward se empezo ahogar con la comida, me tuve que mover hacia donde estaba el para darle algunas palmadas en la espalda.

-No me jodas.- murmuro sin aliento.

-¿Qué? ¿Aun sigues pensando que tengo cincuenta?- pregunte arqueando una ceja.

-No es eso.- contesto negando con la cabeza para reafirmar sus palabras.- Es solo que... ¿No deberías estar en la universidad o algo así? ¿Qué haces metida en la policia tan joven?- me tense ante sus preguntas.

-Siempre quise ser policia de pequeña.- menti.- muchas quieren ser doctoras, otras princesas, pues yo elegi esto.

Edward se quedo callado analizandome con la mirada, podía deducir que no había creido mis palabras, pero no planeaba decirle nada, esto no era su asunto.

-Bien, entonces creo que ambos necesitamos del otro. Tu a mí para enseñarte a ser alguien de veintidos años y yo a ti, para que me digas como actuar en "tu mundo".- rodee los ojos ante el tono burlón con que agrego lo ultimo.

-De acuerdo, pero aun sigo pensando que eres un idiota.

-Y yo que eres una perra.- No pude mas que reirme de la situación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aqui el otro capitulo, como pueden ver ya estan limando algunas asperezas.**

**Veremos que pasa en el siguiente.**

**Cuidense y nos leemos el Lunes!**

**Reviews?**

**DenisseR_Cullen.**


	5. El viejo oeste

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía. NO PERMITO PLAGIO NI ADAPTACIONES!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Seattle Times._

**Se ha celebrado con exito la segunda semana de apertura ****del parque **

**recracional del viejo oeste, esta gran idea ha surgido para recaudar fondos**

**para los niños que luchan contra el cancer...**

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?- pregunte irritada.- decidete de una ves por un estupido canal.- bufe, no podía continuar de leer mas allá de la tercera linea del periodico, porque Cullen me desconcentraba cambiandole cada dos segundos a la televisión, parecía que tenía el maldito dedo pegado al boton.

-Estoy aburrido.- dijo mirandome como esperando a que yo resolviese eso.

-¿Y a mi que? No soy un mono de feria.

-Pues pareces.- murmuro bajo, pero no tanto como para no oirlo.

-¿Qué mierda dijiste?.

-Deverías aprender a modular tu vocabulario como una dama.

-Creí que para este punto ya estaba establecido que yo no era ninguna dama y no es como si tu fueses un caballero dde brillante armadura.-conteste sarcastica. Edward suspiro y apago el televisor rindiendose.

-Quiero salir.- exclamo frustrado.- llevamos dos malditos días y ya me siento ahogado.

-Pudiste haberme acompañado de compras pero te negaste.- Edward rodo los ojos dramaticamente.

Lo cierto es que yo tambien empezaba a aburrirme, no al punto de sentirme claustrofobica como él, pero ya necesitaba hacer algo. No estaba impuesta a quedarme quieta, casi siempre estaba trabajando ya sea en la oficina haciendo papeleo, en la calle cuando salía con Emmett a hacer algunos recorridos por rutina o en algun lugar extranjero, e incluso en mis días libres iba al gimnasio o a practicar tiro al blanco.

-¿Qué te parece si comemos fuera?- pregunto entusiasmado.

-No es una mala idea, pero...- la sonrisa de Edward vacilo.- solo bajos mis condiciones.

-¿Y esas son?.- pregunto de forma ironica.

Estreche los ojos**_ Cuidado Cullen, no me provoques._**Edward trago pesado mientras desviaba la mirada en una actitud de fingida indiferencia. Mensaje captado.

-No debemos llamar la atención, así que no quiero ningun espectaculo y me obedeceras en lo que diga.

-¿A donde iremos a comer?- pregunto resignado.

-Elige tu.- concedi, si el estaba dispuesto a obedecer era lo menos que podía hacer.

Edward se quedo pensando por un largo rato **_¡_**_**Cullen pensando! Bien, respira profundo y toma un libro, esto va para largo. **_

-Parece ridículo que habiendo vivido un tiempo en Forks no sepa los lugares turisticos en Seattle.- **_Espera... ¿Que?_**

-¿Que?- pregunte atonita.- ¿Viviste en Forks?- Un escalofrío recorrio mi columna vertebral, el no había podido vivir en Forks, yo lo habría visto ¿No?

-Bueno no exactamente, mis padres viven ahí, yo solo iba de visita.

-¿Tus padres?- pregunte con voz ahogada.

Edward asintio confundido seguramente por mi reacción.

-Carlisle y Esme Cullen.- oficialmente sentía que me iba a desmayar. Pocas personas sabían mi historia la mayoría del pueblo y Carlisle y Esme no eran la excepción.-¿Los conoces?

Asenti apenas.

-Yo soy de Forks, mi padre es Charlie Swan.- musite viendo su reacción, suponía que si sus padres le dijeron algo de lo ocurrido con el nombre de mi papa se acordaría.

-Que extraña coincidencia.- dijo sorprendido.-¿Te sientes bien? Te has puesto pálida.- negue con la cabeza.- No tenemos porque comer fuera, si quieres...

-No, no, no, aire es lo que necesito ahora.- dije mas aliviada, él no sabía nada, si fuera de lo contrario yo lo hubiera sabido solo por su expresión.- Vamos aqui.- dije enseñandole el periodico donde venía la noticia que apenas y había leido por culpa suya.

-¿Recreacional del viejo oeste?.- pregunto algo incredulo y con una ceja arqueada.- ¿Crees que soy del tipo que anda en esos lugares?

-Sabes.. tus padres son buenas personas, me pregunto en que punto salio mal la ecuación para que salieras tu.

-Vale, vale.- dijo levantando las manos en signo de rendición.- iremos.

Me puse unos vaqueros desgastados con unas zapatillas deportivas, una camiseta holgada a cuadros roja con franjas blancas y una gorra roja para evitar la fatiga de tener que peinarme. Me sente nuevamente en la sala esperando a que Edward terminase de arreglarse, o lo que sea que estuviese haciendo, era peor que una mujer.

Jámas se me cruzo por la cabeza que precisamente él pudiese ser hijo de Carlisle y Esme, el apellido era igual, pero hay miles de personas en el mundo con el mismo apellido sin tener que estar emparentados, así que asumí que este era el caso. Ahora que lo pensaba, recordaba vagamente el rostro de la Señora Cullen y creía que tenía los mismos ojos que Edward. Solo a mí me tenían que pasar estas cosas, ahora me sentía con mayor responsabilidad hacia Edward, los Señores Cullen fueron demasiado amables conmigo, y si podía retribuir eso evitando que matarán a su hijo que así fuese.

-Ya estoy listo.- canturreo bajando las escaleras. Bueno debía admitir que el hombre sabía lo que hacía. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros igual que los mios desgastados que se amoldaban bien a sus piernas y una playera negra que dejaba entrever que debajo de esta se escondía un cuerpo perfectamente esculpido, su "look" lo complementaba su cabello despeinado y unos lentes negros Ray-ban. Vaya que tambien los del FBI tenían buen gusto a la hora de escojer las pertencias que iban a empacar.

_**Y ahora me pregunto... ¿Como rayos vamos a pasar desapercibidos si Edward luce como un jodido modelo de calvin Klein? Claro con ropa**_

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona al notar que lo observe de arriba a bajo.

-No te ilusiones.- murmure tomando mi mochila y asegurandome de traer mi arma en ella, aparte claro de la que traía oculta en la cintura del pantalón cubierta por la blusa.

El camino hacía el parque fue algo tedioso, puesto que tuvimos que tomar un taxi ya que aun no teníamos uno propio, motivo por el cual Edward me estuvo dando lata en todo el trayecto. Antes de llegar le pedí al chofer que se detuviese en un banco y nos esperase.

-¿Qué hacemos aqui?- pregunto Edward.

-Venimos a pedir Halloween.- murmure ironicamente. _**¿****A que se venía a un cajero automatico?**_

-¿No puedes responder bien por una maldita ves?

-Venimos por dinero.- pronuncie lentamente casi para un niño de tres años, echo que hizo que Edward entrecerrara los ojos en gesto amenazador.- El gobierno dispone de una cuenta especial en cada misión que se asigna a los agentes para nuestras necesidades y demas cosas.

-Bien, entonces supongo que yo tambien puedo sacar dinero.- dijo extrañendo la cartera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacando una tarjeta de credito.

-¿Como obtuviste esto?- exclame arrebatandosela de golpe.

-Es mía.- contesto como si eso lo resolviera todo. Rodee los ojos _**¡Dioses! Este tipo va a ocasionar que se me queden volteados permanentemente.**_

-Me refiero, a ¿Porque las trajiste contigo? ¿No piensas que al realizar una extracción de dinero pueden localizarte?

-Ni siquiera se me paso por la cabeza.- murmuro como si deberas le sorprendiese el hecho de no haber pensado.- ¿Pero entonces como voy a tener dinero?

-Te dare una parte del mío.

-No tomare tu dinero.- nego tozudamente.

-Entonces consigue un empleo.- respondí dando por finalizada la conversación.

No fue tan terrible como me lo imagine en un principio, el recorrido fue dinamico con personajes vestidos como vaqueros y representaciones, incluso el guía era un sexy comisario. Que puedo decir siempre había tenido debilidad por los uniformados.

-Serías menos obvia si cerraras la boca.- gruño Edward a mi lado. _**¿Y a este que le pasaba?**_

-Es el efecto del uniforme.- dije en broma, pero Edward solo se limito a gruñir de nueva cuenta.- ¿Qué te sucede? Actuas mas antipatico de lo normal.

-Es solo que no se que le ves a **ese.-** su voz era despectiva mientras agitaba las manos señalando al guía.- digo, ni siquiera musculos tiene y el uniforme le queda flojo.- Alce las cejas sorprendida por su ataque. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que el "comisario" se acercaba a nosotros.

-Oiga amigo si tiene algun problema...

-No soy tu amigo.- interrumpio Edward. _**Ay no, otra vez la actitud de millonario arrogante.**_

-Anthony...

-Ahora no Bella.- dijo indicando con una mano que no interrumpiese. Abrí la boca sorprendida, no solo porque se había atrevido a callarme si no porque era la primera vez que se dirigía a mí por mi nombre, debo admitir que sonaba bien viniendo de él. ¡Pero ese era realmente el problema! ¡Me había llamado por _**mi **_nombre!

-¿Te crees mejor que yo?- pregunto el comisario enojado.- ¿Por que no te pruebas el uniforme? ¿Eh?

Edward no sería tan tonto para aceptar el desafío.- Lo hare.- Bien olviden lo que dije.

Así es como minutos mas tarde Edward lucía un uniforme de comisario del viejo oeste y estaba rodeado de "vaqueras" que babeaban literalmente por él.

**_Y esto es exactamente a lo que me refería de no querer espectaculos ni llamar la atención. Buen trabajo chico._**

El pobre sujeto que reto a Edward casi mete la cabeza en un hoyo falso de la verguenza, debía admitir que Cullen sabía como portar un uniforme y si no estuviera con un cabreo monumental en estos momentos estaría tentada a unirme a las vaqueras. _**¿Espera... que?**_

Sacudí la cabeza despejando hasta lo mas recondito de mi cabeza esos pensamientos, no debía perder el enfoque en todo esto.

..

-¡No entiendo porque estas tan molesta!- grito Edward mientras trataba de alcanzarme. Acelere mi caminata rápida negandome tozudamente a responder.- ¡Estas actuando ridiculamente exagerada!

Me detuve de golpe causando que Edward chocara contra mi espalda, mire a ambos lados de la acera y vigilando que nadie nos veía lo agarre por el brazo y lo meti a un callejon que estaba a unos pasos.

-¿Ridiculamente exagerdada?- repetí indignada.- ¡Te comportaste como un idiota! ¡Olvidaste el acuerdo que teniamos con los nombres! ¡Y armaste un escandalo!

-El tipo ese comenzo, no se porque lo defiendes.

-¡No lo estoy defendiendo!.- grite exasperada, respire profundo y conte mentalmente hasta diez _**Control Bella, control.**_- El hombre solo estaba haciendo su trabajo...

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que la parejita esta peliando.- Me tense inmediatamente ante la voz a mis espaldas, Edward enseguida se situo enfrente de mí en actitud protectora. No supe porque ese gesto me dio una ligera sensación de calidez.

Me puse de puntillas para poder ver por sobre su hombro, Edward era mucho mas alto que yo por lo que no me quedaba de otra. Frente a nosotros estaban dos sujetos enormes con pinta de motociclistas, uno de color y el otro bronceado con multiples tatuajes a lo largo de sus brazos que se dejaban ver porque ambos llevaban camisetas de tirantes. El hombre de color -por lo que pude observar- era el que había hablado y en su mano llevaba una navaja de un considerable tamaño, mientras que el bronceado se quedaba unos pasos mas atras vigilando la entrada del callejón.

-Vayanse.- gruño Edward.

El hombre de color solto una carcajada.

-Te dire que **_Amigo_**.- Sentí a traves de la playera de Edward como los musculos se le tensaban, hace unas horas vi como a el no le gustaba que le dijesen "amigo" y ahora lo confirmaba.-Danos tu billetera y a la chica y te dejaremos ir con vida.

-No vayas a cometer ninguna imprudencia Anthony.- lo quería lo mas lejos posible de esa navaja. Edward se giro levemente para verme, supongo que mi tono de voz firme y mi postura casi relajada lo habían sorprendido. Negue imperceptiblemente con la caabeza para que viera que tenía todo bajo control e incluso me atrevi a esbozar una timida sonrisa. Me había enfrentado a peores peligros que esos dos hombres sin nada mas que mis habilidades y sumando que traía conmigo dos armas, era un juego de niños.

-Y yo les voy a ofrecer un trato mucho mejor.- dije saliendo de mi "escondite" Edward trato de detenerme pero con un agil movimiento esquive su mano.- Marchensen y no sufriran daño.

El hombre me observo de arriba a bajo con una mueca burlona en su rostro.

-Nunca me ha sido un impedimento el golpear a una mujer dulzura.- susurro echandome todo su aliento a la cara.

-Y veo que tampoco el usar dentrifico.- conteste con verdadero asco. La expresión del sujeto se transformo en una de verdadera ira y empuño la navaja con mas fuerza levantandola hasta mi rosto, por mi visión periferica vi como Edward avanzaba hasta a mí con intención de apartarme, mas, con un pequeño gesto le indique que se detuviese.

-¿Crees que estoy jugando muñeca?

-No, no lo creo.- dije con sinceridad.- pero yo si.- Acto seguido y con un movimiento que el no vio venir, tome su muñeca de la mano donde tenía el arma blanca y lo doble, retorciendola por su espalda y haciendo que se incase en el suelo. Vi como su compañero corría para socorrerlo así que brinque por encima del tipo sin soltar su muñeca provocando que chillase mas y meti una certera patada en el rostro del bronceado dejandolo noqueado.- ¿Lo ves? Es un juego de niños.- susurre al oido del hombre de color mientras atestaba un golpe con la suficiente fuerza para dejarlo tambien fuera de combate.

Me levante y sacudi mis manos, ambos sujetos estaban en el piso inconcientes y unos metros mas allá la navaja, tome mi celular del bolsillo del pantalon y marque el numero de la policía en una llamada anonima, ellos se harían cargo. Colgue y me gire para observar a Edward, había estado evitando su mirada a proposito. Este tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y me observaba como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía.

-¿Qué?- pregunte cuando comenze a sentirme incomoda.

-¿Como..? No puede ser posible que tu...

-Si, si, ya habra tiempo de hablaro en casa, pero ahora es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que llegue la policía. hice la llamada anonima así que no creo que sería muy conveniente que nos encontraran aquí.- tome mi mochila que en algun momento se me había caído y se la pase a Edward para que la llevase, bueno aventar sería un mejor termino a lo que hice pero, ¿Que diablos? acababa de salvar nuestros traseros.- Muero de hambre ¿Quieres llegar por una pizza?.

Asintio aun aturdido. Suspire, solo esperaba que no entrara en algún estado de shock o algo así, no fue para tanto.

.

.

.

**_Bueno aqui el otro capitulo._**

**_Espero les guste y como ven es mas largo que los anteriores (:_**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_DenisseR_Cullen._**


	6. negro como el cuervo

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Suspire con satisfacción al sentir el agua caliente de la ducha sobre mis hombros y como mis musculos tensos se relajaban lentamente.

Habíamos llegado a casa, después del desagradable encuentro con los dos hombres que ahora presumía la policía se había hecho cargo de ellos. El camino a casa fue silencioso, pero pude ver con alivio como Edward salía de su aturdimiento poco a poco, por lo que inmediatamente al llegar a casa me había encerrado en mi despacho antes de que iniciasen las preguntas que no tenia ninguna gana de responder.

Ni siquiera había cogido una rebanada de pizza que compramos o bueno compre de camino, ya que me vi absorbida al instante por unos archivos que me traje desde New York, especificamente desde el departamento de policía gracias a una fotocopiadora al final del pasillo.

Tecnicamente no hice nada ilegal, los archivos estaban bajo mi custodia en el departamento ademas lo que Sam no se entere no le hacia daño a nadie y mas que enojarse por haberlos fotocopiado, Sam se exasperaría pues sabía que uno de los propositos de alejarme era tambien que no siguiera "obsesionada" con esto.

Los leía una y otra vez, con la esperanza de encontrar aunque fuese una minima pista, eran los expedientes de tres niñas que habían sido secuestradas en 1967 y nunca fueron encontradas, casos sin resolver que habían sido enviados al archivero y olvidados.

Hasta que entre yo.

No necesariamente andaba buscando esto, pero obviamente no inicie en el puesto que estoy ahora ni siendo lo que soy. Al entrar me mandaron al archivero y hacer papeleo, ya que aun estaba en entrenamiento y haciendome los examenes necesarios para pertenecer al cuerpo policial de "acción" y entre mi curiosidad di con ellos. No fue por las niñas o sus familias lo que me llamo la atención si no por las similitudes que había entre ellos... y el mio.

Cerre el grifo de agua y me seque con la toalla, me puse el pijama que consistía en una camisa azul, tres tallas mas grandes de la mía, que en una ocasión que mi padre viajo a New York a visitarme aproveche y se la "pedi prestada", era comoda y al el no le molesto en absoluto, y un pantalon de franela de un azul un poco mas bajo que la camisa con estampado de ositos.

Suspire al escuchar un ruido que apostaría toda mi sangre a que fue de la cocina, sin necesidad de tomar el arma salí de la habitación.

-¿Esto se convertira en costumbre?.- pregunte a Edward que estaba de espaldas tomando un vaso de agua, ligeramente apoyado con la cadera en la mesa.

Escuche perfectamente como ahogaba un grito y dejaba caer el vaso, pero por suerte alcance a atraparlo en el aire antes de que se estrellara, aunque se derramo un poco de agua.

-Me asustaste.- exclamo llevandose ambas manos al pecho.

-Y eso que no traigo el arma.- respondi burlona.

-No me da risa.-espeto indignado.- Al menos podrías hacer algun ruido, casi parece que no tocaras el piso cuando caminas.- Rodee los ojos.

-¿Que haces despierto?.- pregunte tomando asiento mientras el tomaba un trapo y limpiaba el agua derramada.

-No podía dormir.- contesto sentandose frente a mi.- ¿Y tu?

-Sufro de imsomnio cronico desde los 10 años.- Cerre los ojos al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho. Edward fruncio el ceño confundido por mi respuesta.

-¿Porque?

-Supongo que asi es mi organismo.- menti fingiendo indifernecia.

Me estudio por unos largos segundos que a mí me supieron a horas, para despues entrecerrar los ojos con suspicacia.

-No eres buena mintiendo.- lo mire sorprendida.

-Mi vida se basa en una mentira Edward.- respondi lo obvio.- ahora soy Marie Masen, hace unos meses fui Anastasia Stepanova, eh engañado personas de alto poder, ejecutivos, senadores e incluso a un zar ruso ¿Y tu me vienes a decir que no se mentir?

-Eso es porque esas personas no te conocen.

-¿Y tu si?. pregunte un tanto brusca y con un deje ironico.

-Así es.- respondio simplemente.

-Tu no me conoces, en absoluto.- Lo mire esperando encontrar algo de su usal burla, pero ahi no había nada. Edward hablaba enserio y admito me asusto. Me removi incomoda en mi asiento.- ¿A qué viene esto?

-Hoy en la tarde..- murmuro.- Yo... al ver como te enfrentabas a esos hombres, vi cruzar por tu mirada algo de panico.- frunci el ceño confundida.- fue algo emifero, que incluso dude que hubiese pasado, pero se que no me lo imagine. Fue cuando el hombre de color enseño la navaja y me dijo que entregara la billetera y a ti... no se si te diste cuenta pero apretaste mi brazo con fuerza, te mire y fue cuando me di cuenta... Pero nunca fue por ti ¿Cierto? Temias que el sujeto me hicese daño, nunca sentiste miedo por ti... si no por mi.

Asenti sin saber que mas hacer ¿Qué esperaba que dijese?

-Te interpusiste entre el tipo y yo, a pesar de mi amago de sujetarte.- continuo, pero ahora para mi propia consternación estaba enojado.- ¿Nunca pensaste que te podía hacer daño? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si así hubiera sido? ¿Porque no pensaste en ti?

Estudie el rostro de Edward con detenimiento, casí con ojo científico. ¿A qué venía esto? ¿El estaba enojado... por que no pense en mi seguridad?... Entonces lo ví, como una bomba que explotaba y el fuego me , el mutimillonario arrogante y seguro de si mismo, el mismo que no había dejado de darme guerra desde que nos conocimos, estaba preocupado. Edward estaba preocupado... por mí.

Sonreí timidamente y casi sin pensar puse mi mano derecha sobre la de él, por encima de la mesa y le di un ligero apretón.

-Edward... no tienes porque preocuparte este es mi trabajo y para lo que fuí entrenada, me eh enfrentado a peores cosas.- mordi mi labio al notar que mis palabras hacían que frunciera mas el ceño, hice una pausa mientras pensaba y escogía cuidadosamente las palabras para calmarlo.- Piensa en mí como otro mas de tus guardaespaldas, tu mismo mencionaste que tienes a cientos tras de ti, todo ellos dispuestos a interponerse entre una bala y tu, es mas conmigo el caso es mas sencillo, ellos tienen familia, esposa e hijos, y yo no, así que eso hace las cosas mas faciles.

-Pero yo no quiero que te den con una maldita bala por mi culpa.- Espeto furico, poniendose de pie y casí llevandose la silla con él.- Si te llega a pasar algo por mi...

-¡Edward!.- grite para hacer que se callara.- Yo se a lo que me metí, cuando quise ser policía, se los riesgos que con lleva y los eh aceptado, si algo pasara no sera tu culpa.- alce las manos al ver que me iba a interrumpir.- Pero se que no sucederá nada malo.

-Eso no lo puedes saber.- refuto con la mandibula apretada. Me acerque a el, con pasos cautelosos para que viese directamente en mis ojos cuando le hablara.

-Lo se, porque esta es mi misión, nunca eh fallado y tengo intención de que así siga.- respondí sin vacilar y sosteniendole la mirada todo el tiempo.- Confía en mí.

Observe como el cuerpo de Edward se relajaba ligeramanete y sus ojos se suavizaban. Era algo sorprendente las emociones que estos escondían y ver como cambiaban sutilmente el matiz de colores.

- Ademas, podrías pensar en que me diste seis meses de vacaciones.- Agregue para aligerar el ambiente _**No es tu culpa que Alec este tras nosotros, es mía,**_** mía.** Cerre los ojos con culpabilidad al pensar en eso, Edward se echaba la culpa cuando en realidad no era de el, pero no me atrevía a decirselo, seguramente pediría explicaciones y aun no estaba preparada para decir nada.

-Vayamos a la cama.- dije al ver que bostezaba.

-¿Esa es una invitación señorita Swan?.- rode los ojos divertida, **_Ya estamos de vuelta._**

-Hasta mañana.- me dirigi a mi habitación mientras escuchaba su risa detras de mí. Un tirón en mi brazo izquierdo me hizo detenerme.

-Hasta mañana Bella.- murmuro a escasos centimetros de mi rostro.-y gracias- dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla dejandome aturdida en mitad de la estancia.

**_Creo que tenemos pendiente una charla sobre invadir el espacio vital._**

El sueño vino lentamente saliendo y entrando entre brumas de la inconciencia.

El suelo de concreto estaba frio bajo mis pies descalzos, y el aire cruel y helado cortaba mis mejillas hasta al punto de no sentirlas. Mire a traves de la pequeña ventana con barrotes que era la culpable de dejar pasar el crudo frio, como una avecilla, apesar del clima volaba por el cielo, no dejandose vencer por los ventarrones.

El ruido de una puerta me hizo sobresaltarme e inmediatamente me hice un ovillo en la esquina del pequeño cuarto que mas bien tenía aparencia de jaula y cerre los ojos para aparentar que dormía, aunque probablemente los temblores de mi cuerpo me delatarían.

-_**il mio piccolo cigno*.-**_Susurro una voz joven y masculina. Era un chico que no pasaba de los diecisiete años, piel blanca y cabello largo de un color negro azulado, hermoso, que seguramente hasta los cuervos lo envidiarian.- Todo sería mas facil si no te resistieras _**Cara mía,** _tu sabes que me duele castigarte _**amore,** _pero no me dejas alternativa.

El chico se acerco mas y se puso en cuclillas, tomo mi barbilla con una delicadeza impropia de él que solo causaba que en vez de relajarme tenían en el efecto contrario y me obligo a mirarlo. Los rasgos aniñados de su cara contrastaban con sus ojos, dos pozos cristalinos azules, frios como el hielo y que si mirabas el tiempo necesario en ellos, sesentiria como si calleras en un abismo. Yo misma lo había comprobado.

-Alec...- murmure debilmente.

Me sente de golpe en la cama intentando normalizar mi respiración y tratando de controlar los jadeos, inspire y exhale lentamente por la nariz mientras sentía el corazón martillear de forma furiosa dentro de mi caja toraxica. Me pare para ir al baño que estaba en mi habitación y me limpie la frente sudorosa con una toalla que moje.

-Ya no mas Bella, ya no.- le dije a mi reflejo que estaba en el espejo arriba del lavabo.- Tu eres la avecilla, lo eres... lo soy.

.

.

.

_**Chacan! **_

_**bueno como ven no he muerto! jaja aqui ando subiendo este capi, siento no haber subido en casi dos semanas pero la inspiración decidio llegar hasta ahora y pues que se le puede hacer.**_

_**Aqui dejo un poco mas de información y como leeran, Edward se ha acercado un poco mas a Bella!**_

_**Dejen sus reviews con su opinion, si les ha gustado.**_

_**DenisseR_Cullen.**_


	7. mal dia para comer malvaviscos y hot dog

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Una cosita antes de empezar:**

**En el capitulo anterior puse le frase en italiano: __****il mio piccolo cigno*. Su traducción al español es "Mi pequeño cisne". ****Siento haber olvidado ponerlo al final como nota, pero gracias a Letieuge por recordarme. Ocasionalmente estare poniendo frases en este idioma y al final encontraran su traducción.**

******Ahora si les dejo el Septimo Capitulo, Disfrutenlo ;)**

******.**

******.**

******.**

_-Alec...- murmure debilmente._

_Me sente de golpe en la cama intentando normalizar mi respiración y tratando de controlar los jadeos, inspire y exhale lentamente por la nariz mientras sentía el corazón martillear de forma furiosa dentro de mi caja toraxica. Me pare para ir al baño que estaba en mi habitación y me limpie la frente sudorosa con una toalla que moje._

_-Ya no mas Bella, ya no.- le dije a mi reflejo que estaba en el espejo arriba del lavabo.- Tu eres la avecilla, lo eres... lo soy._

_._

_._

******Capitulo 7: "Mal día para comer malvaviscos y hot dogs"**

******Bpov.**

Pequeños rayos del sol se asomaban por entre las cortinas del la ventana de mi habitación, por lo que podía deducir y gracias al hombre del clima, que hoy sería un día _esplendoroso_ idoneo para pasear fuera y divertirse, lastima que precisamente hoy me sentía como mierda.

Tener pesadillas era agotador. Sumamente agotador. No era como tener una noche de imnsomnio, a las que ya estaba mas que acostubrada, estas me dejaban cansada mental y emocionalmente. Era aterrador.

Después de la pesadilla me había sido imposible volver a dormir por lo que me dedique a leer un rato. Tenía bastante ya, de no soñar con Alec ni de lo ocurrido hace algunos años, pero supongo que con la platica de ayer con Edward me trajo inconcientemente los recuerdos. Me levante de la cama con la imperiosa necesidad de darme una ducha, volver a revivir el pasado me hacía sentir sucia e incomoda.

Un sentimiento de furia me recorrio al verme nuevamente en el espejo, frente a mi se encontraba una muchacha palida y asustada, sus ojos mostraban una sabiduria melancolica, como si hubiese visto cosas que nadie mas se imaginaba ver ni en sus pesadillas y en cierta forma era cierto, el sentimiento de furia se acresentaba, furia y odio contra Alec por dañarme y contra mí misma.

Alec me había robado mucho, mas de lo que quisiera admitir. Aniquilo mis ilusiones y sueños, se llevo mi infancia e inocencia con él, mi juventud y aun, ahora que ya ni siquiera estaba fisicamente aqui conmigo, yo seguía permitiendo que invadiera mi mente, y por consecuencia no recuperar lo poco de mi vida que aun podía.

_¡Ya basta Bella! _-me regañe mentalmente. No era hora de sentir compasión ni lastima por mi misma, en esta misma casa había un hombre que por mi causa estaba en peligro y yo no podía permitirme mostrarme debil, un paso en falso y sería nuestra condena. El dependía de mí y yo no podía fallarle.

Enrolle una toalla a mi alrededor, y fui a mi habitación para buscar ropa cuando un paso en falso me llevo directamente al suelo.

-Oh, joder.- exclame adolorida, ese había sido un buen golpe en el trasero.

-¿Bella?- escuche la voz preocupada de Edward, vi como la perilla de la puerta comenzaba a girar.

-¡Mierda, Edward! ¡No entres!.- grite presa del panico, enrollandome mejor en la toalla que se había abierto con la caida.

-¿Por que?.-pregunto aun preocupado y con una nota de curiosidad. Joder, aun seguia intentado abrir la puerta.

-¡Estoy desnuda! ¡Vuelve a intentar abrirla y te corto las pelotas!- la perilla dejo de girar al instante.

-Oh...- escuche su voz consternada.

Me levante del suelo mas rápido que el jodido Flash y me meti al armario para cambiarme, no sea que a Edward no le haya quedado claro y quiera volver a intenter abrir la puerta.

Me puse unos jeans de mezclilla oscuro, y una blusa de tirantes blanca, mis converse y una chaqueta negra encima, no hacía mucho frío, pero con algo debía cubrir el arma que llevaba en la cinturilla del pantalón. Amarre mi cabello en una coleta, no tenía animos de hacer algo complicado.

No encontre a Edward en la sala, por lo que busque en la cocina donde era ya comun encontrarlo, parecía nuestro punto de reunion, al entrar por la puerta me quede paralizada por la escena que encontre.

Frente a mí estaba Edward con la boca llena de malvaviscos, pero no de la forma en que tomas un puñado de ellos y los metes a tu boca, no, El en verdad la tenía repleta, tanto que nisiquiera podía cerrarla dandome una vista "privilegiada" de la mayoria ellos, incluyendo sus blancos dientes.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio a nuestro alrededor, solo roto por las manecillas del reloj que estaba colgado a un lado del refrigerador, nos mirabamos mutuamente sin saber que hacer, al menos por mi parte no sabía si reir o llorar.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- pregunte al fin

-nnow.- balbuceo como pudo, sinceramente no queria saber que significaba.

-No me pagan lo suficiente por esto.- murmure dandome un masaje en las sienes con el dedo indice y medio.- te espero en la sala.

Me sente en el sofa dispuesta a esperar cuando mi celular comenzo a sonar, frunci el ceño al ver el identificador de llamadas.

-Agente Swan.- saludo.

-¿Sucedio algo?.- pregunte inmediatamente.

-Tranquila, por el momento todo esta bien.- No me paso desapercibido el tono que empleo en _por el momento.._

-¿Entonces, Emmett?

-Ayer por la tarde se hizo una denuncia, dos hombres fueron detenidos, por intento de robo con arma blanca ¿Te suena?

-¿Como supiste?.- pregunte mordiendome el labio, se supone que la llamada era anonima.

-Estamos monitoreando el departamente de policía en Seattle para mantener todo bajo control, y en cuanto uno de los hombres dijo en su declaración: _**eso no era una chica, era un demonio en forma de**_**_ una_... **Creo que estaba mas que claro, al menos para mí.

-Nos atacarón a Edward y a mí en un callejon con una navaja.- dije a la defensiva.

-Lo se Bells, no te llame para reñirte. Confio perfectamente en tí, y se que no andas buscando problemas a proposito, mas bien los problemas te buscan a ti.- rodee los ojos aunque no pudiera verme.- solo ten un poco mas de cuidado, de cualquier forma estare al pendiente.

-De acuerdo... una cosa mas.- dije antes de que colgara.- Necesitamos empleos, no podemos vivir por seis meses sin tener una fachada sobre donde se obtiene nuestros ingresos sin levantar sospechas.

-¿Algo en especifico?

-Que sea tranquilo y sencillo, cerca de casa y seguro.

-Bien, eso esta solucionado, en una hora te mando la dirección.

-Gracias.- respondí cortando la llamada. Mire hacia la cocina preguntandome el porque de la tardanza de Edward, digo solo eran malvaviscos ¿Pero... y si se ahogo con uno? La chica de Ghostgirl* murio ahogada con un oso de gomita, el podia con un malvavisco...

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver salir a Edward quien me vio un poco avergonzado.

-Lo siento.- murmuro carraspeando incomodo.- es solo que... Jasper y yo haciamos competencias de ver quien podía meter mas malvaviscos en su boca... y me gano la melancolia.-Rodee los ojos.- ¿Y tu? ¿Te divertiste?

Enarque las cejas confundidas ¿Se le fue un malvavisco al cerebro o que?

-Debo admitir que me siento ofendido, teniendome a mi y buscas complacerte sola.- _Oh.. el pensaba que yo estaba... _Mis mejillas se calentaron de una forma increible.

-Yo... no estaba...

-Tranquila Bella, es natural, solo que no tienes porque hacerlo tu misma.- insinuo elevando las cejas sugerentemente. _Maldito, hijo de la gran..._

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos.- farfulle ignorando su ultimo comentario.

Hoy iriamos a conseguir un auto, el asunto con los ladrones de ayer se pudo haber evitado si -y no les estoy dando la razon a Edward- tuvieramos uno, asi que para evitar que se repitiese tendriamos que comprarlo.

Visitamos tres concecionarias atuomotices antes de decidirnos por uno, Edward siendo el arrogante millonario que en verdad era, quería uno ostentoso y llamativo que gritara la palabra dinero por donde quiera que lo mirararas como un Lexus o un BMW, yo por otra parte argumentaba que tenía que ser discreto y rápido por si nos encontrabamos en problemas. Al final nos decidimos por un Volvo c30 color plata que llenaba la expectativa de ambos.

Nos detuvimos para comer en un parque que vimos de camino, y compramos hot-dogs en un carrito.

-Vamos, no te van a matar.- murmure a Edward que veía la comida como si fuese una especie de platillo alienigena.

-Eso no puedes saberlo.- rebatio con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo pruebalo ¿Quieres?.- pregunte hastiada. Edward murmuro algunas blasfemias antes de darle un minusculo mordisco, y cuando digo minusculo fue porque apenas y se noto la diferencia.

-No puedo creer que jamas hayas comido un hot-dog- exclame incredula, mientras me dejaba caer en el césped bajo la sombra de un arbol.- ¡Joder! Vives en el maldito New York ¡Como puedes haber vivido ahi, sin probar uno de estos!

-Y yo no puedo creer que alguien como tu coma de estos.

-¿Alguien como yo?.- pregunte ofendida.

-Bueno yo pense que las chicas como tu.- dijo señalando mi cuerpo.- se mantenian a base de ensaladas y agua.

Rodee los ojos.- Pues soy mas que eso.- murmure.- no me mato haciendo ejercicio y entrenando para comer **_ensaladas y agua_**-repeti con voz burlona.- me gusta la pizza, hamburgesas y amo los tacos y ¿Sabes que? quiero otro hot-dog.- dije levantandome.- ¿Quieres otro?-

-Ni hablar estoy mas que lleno con estos dos.

-Claro y eso sin contar que acabaste con todos los malvaviscos de la casa.- me burle.

-Cierra el pico y ve por tu jodido hot-dog.- espeto.

Me carcajee y camine hasta el carrito ambulante, le pedí al hombre que atendía mi hot-dog y espere mi deliciosa y nada nutritiva comida. Me tense al sentir como alguien se poscionaba detras de mi, demasiado cerca como para solo estar esperando su turno en la fila. No podía sacar el arma que tenía en la cinturilla del pantalon pues el movimiento alertaría a quien estuviese detras de mi, en caso de que fuese alguien que me quisiese atacar, aunque no creía que hiciese algo tan estupido en un lugar publico como el parque, ademas que no eramos los unicos en la fila. Busque ansiosamente con la mirada a Edward, estaba donde lo deje sentado viendo de forma distraida el cielo, mire alrededor de él por si veía a alguien acechandolo, pero nada, el estaba a salvo.

-_Mami, dime que hace marinela... para que sus bombones caminen_.- Dijo una voz joven y masculina a mis espaldas. El alivio y el enojo que recorrierón mi cuerpo fueron igual de fuertes. Alivio porque no era ningun atacante, y no me vería obligada actuar y menos delante de tanta gente y enojo porque solo era un tipo buscando ligar. Lo mire de reojo solo para comprobar que no estuviese armado o algo por el estilo.

Como había deducido por su voz, era joven veinte tal ves veintidos años, cabello largo amarrado en una coleta, ojos azules, buen cuerpo y vestido de una forma casual y lo mas importante sus manos estaban libres de cualquier objeto.

Tome mi hot dog y agradecí al vendedor ignorando al sujeto, camine unos metros para descubrir que él venía detras de mí, al parecer el silencio de mi parte no fue suficiente para demostrar que no estaba interesada.

_Demonios.. ¿y ahora que?_ No sabía como se hacía esto, no estaba acostumbrada a tener a nadie detras de mí, excepto a Mike Newton lo que en verdad no contaba ya que usaba el trabajo como metodo de excusa y en este caso no serviría. Me detuve delante de una fuente y lo encare, ya que tal parecía el no estaba dispuesto a detenerse.

-Hola muñeca, mi nombre es James.- saludo con una sonrisa ladeada, debía admitir que era apuesto muy apuesto pero yo conocía a una persona que le salía mejor esa sonrisa..

-Escucha amigo, no estoy interesada.- corte incomodamente.

-Dejame hacerte cambiar de opinión.- refuto sin borrar su sonrisa.- Te invito un helado...

-Ya tengo mi hot dog, gracias.- interrumpi levantando mi comida para que lo viera.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando unos gritos lo interrumpierón.

-¡Quitensen! ¡No se como manejar esto! ¡A un lado!.- gritaba un sujeto agitando los brazos encima de una motoneta, y se dirigía directo a nosotros.

_¡Oh, santisima Mierda! _La acera donde estabamos estaba encercada por barandal pequeño que llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura por lo cual no podíamos simplemente correr a la calle y ya, sabía que yo podía brincarlo sin problemas pero... Mire hacia el rubio que estaba asustado viendo lo mismo que yo y no alcanzaba a reaccionar. _Maldita sea mi conciencia y mi padre por formarme una... _refunfuñe mentalmente mientras lo empujaba junto conmigo y los dos caíamos en la fuente a un segundo de ser arrollados por la motonete.

Gemi debajo del agua al caer todo mi peso en la pistola, seguramente me saldría un moreton, al menos no había olvidado poner el seguro y no se había disparado perforandome el trasero.

Fui jalada violentamente hacia la superficie por dos fuertes brazos, abrí los ojos para encontrarme de frente con un par de ojos verdes viendome preocupado.

-¡Maldita sea Be...Marie! ¡Chiquilla estupida!- exclamo abrazandome, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de volver a respirar que obvie los insultos, al menos no se había olvidado de los nombres, casi.

-¡Joder James! ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!- gire mi cabeza para ver a un chico moreno, alto y... encabronado, que venía hasta nosotros. -Lo siento tanto señorita.- murmuro en disculpa hacia mi dirección para después volverse hacie James que ya se había levantado.- ¡Y tu imbecil!- espeto golpeandolo en un hombro haciendo que diese un paso hacia atras.- te dije que la dejaras en paz.

-Tu me retaste a que no podía ligarmela.- acuso el rubio.

-Fue una maldita broma, a veces pienso que en tu cabeza no hay vida inteligente existente.- murmuro disgustado, y era yo la que se encontraba totalmente empapada y con un moreton en la cadera.

-Sera mejor que salgamos antes de que los arresten por querer nadar en la fuente.- murmuro James, no me había dado cuenta que aun seguiamos dentro de ella.

Mire hacia mi ropa que estaba helada y me percate de que el sujetador azul se me transparentaba por lo blanco de la blusa y al parecer no era la unica que se había dado cuenta de este detalle a juzgar por la mirada de los tres hombres, inmediatamente me cubri con la chaqueta con las mejillas enrojecidas y ellos desviarón la mirada avergonzados.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo James.- no sabía que tenias novio.- dijo apuntando a Edward.

-Oh, no, el es mi hermano.- murmure.

-Anthony Masen.- dijo Edward cortante. Se quito la chaqueta que el mismo había traido y la puso sobre mis hombros al verme temblar, la condenada agua estaba helada.- Ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que irnos antes de que se enferme.

-Voy a mojar el volvo.- murmure cuando llegamos.

-No importa.- respondio obligandome a entrar.- ¿Por que te arrojaste a la fuente?.- pregunto una vez que puso en marcha el auto.

-Tenía calor.- dije ironicamente.- Era eso o dejar que atropellaran al chico.

-Debiste dejar que lo hicieran.

-Por cierto ¿Que paso con el chico de la motoneta?.- pregunte curiosa.

-Lograrón detenerlo unos metros mas allá.- asenti, no había oido mas gritos por lo que había supuesto que se había detenido o en este caso lo detuvierón.

-Se arruino mi hot dog.- gemi penosamente al recordar que había arrojado el bocadillo antes de yo misma arrojarme a la fuente.

-Jodidos hot dogs, y después preguntas porque no eh comido uno.

..

.

.

*(1) **Ghostgirl** es un libro de la autora americana Tonya Hurley, escrito durante 2008 y publicado por primera vez a principios de 2009. Narra la historia de Charlotte Usher, la chica más impopular de Hawthorne High, que se moría por el chico de sus sueños… hasta que murió.

A finales del 2010 Tonya Hurley empieza a tener una negociacion con 20th Century Fox para llevar su historial al cine. Se esta previsto que se estrene en cines con Dakota Fanning de protagonista.

**Buenooo aqui el septimo capitulo chicas! ahora si esta mas largo para que vean.**

**Me retrase un poco porque no eh andado muy bien de salud y todo por comer hot dogs jaja de hay la inspiración para crear el capitulo. Jodidos hot dogs xD**

**que tal?**

**les gusto? o que? **

**Dejen su review con su opinión y o algun comentario.**

**Nos vemos.**

**DenisseR_Cullen.**


	8. Fiebre de media noche

**_Los_ personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía y solo Mía, estoy en contra del plagio y no permito que mi historia sea adaptada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 8.- Fiebre de media noche.**

**.**

**Bella POV **

Lo primero que quise hacer al llegar a la casa fue cambiarme, pero luego lo pense mejor y opte por darme una ducha. A pesar de que ya me hubiese bañado el día de hoy, era necesaria. El agua de la fuente no es la mas limpia, ademas que no olía tan agradable. Aunque ya estando, no me parecio la mejor de las ideas, el agua que salía de la regadera estaba fría, muy fría. El calefactor de agua debio haberse averiado en el transcurso del día.

_Vamos Isabella, no es la primera ni la ultima que te bañaras con agua fría.- _me repetía mentalmente para agarrar fuerzas. _Aunque por otro lado puedes ir a pedirle su baño prestado a Edward...** .-** _No, no, no, eso era cruzar un limite. Por lo que agarrandome de valor me meti a la fría agua.

Fue una ducha muy corta y al salir estaba titiritando y mis dientes castañeaban ligeramente, me arrope con mi pantalón de pijama y encima me puse un sueter.

Al salir de mi habitación me encontre con que Edward estaba sentado en un sillón frente al televisor de la sala, se me hizo extraño ya que usualmente el se encerraba en su habitación y yo me iba a mi despacho. No tenía nada importante que hacer excepto revisar nuevamente los archivos que, si tenia que ser honesta ya me los sabía de memoria, podía redactarlos en una hoja en blanco y los escribiria igual, sin ningun error. Después de un momento de vacilación me sente junto a él, a una distancia segura.

¿Porque estoy tomando tantas precauciones con él? Ni yo misma lo se. Francamente me siento... rara. Si rara sería un termino correcto aunque tambien podría aplicar ¿Extraña? si definitivamente.

Ver su mirada preocupada cuando acudio a sacarme se la fuente me removio algo.

Por mucho tiempo no he dejado a nadie acercarse a mí, practicamente rehuyo del contacto humano, algunos me considerarían ermitaña y con mucha razón. Construí a mi alrededor grandes muros que me protegían. Solo Alice, Emmett y Rosalie han podido acercarse lo suficiente, pero sin llegar a entrar. Y ahora...

Con tan poco tiempo siento que mis muros estan cediendo, lo cual no es justo ¡Nada justo! ¿Por que? Sabía que esto de la convivencia no iba a resultar bien, yo estaba bien sola y ahora... ni imaginar que faltaban cinco meses.

Edward era irritante, terco, egolatra, egocentrico, arrogante y a mi... ¿Me caía bien?

-¿Estas bien?- la voz de Edward me distrae. Sacudo la cabeza para despejarme.

-¿Eh? si, si. ¿Porque no habría de estarlo?

-Me estabas mirando fijamente y fruncias el ceño... los primeros minutos fuerón divertidos, pero después me preocupe.

_¡Oh Dios! ¿Yo lo estaba mirando? _Senti como mi rostro se acaloraba _¿Minutos? Tierra tragame._

-Yo ehmm... yo no...- Edward se carcajeo.

-Relajate Bella, suelo tener ese efecto en las mujeres.- sonrío ladinamente.- ya me extrañaba que tu no cayeras en el encanto Cullen.

_¿Encanto Cullen? _si, puede que tal vez esa sea la respuesta.

-Cierra la boca y mira el televisor.- espete.

En la televisión, estaban pasando un reportaje sobre gente realizando _Puenting* _en diferentes lugares del planeta.

-_El puenting proporciona una sensación única, la de lanzarse al vacío sin que nada, tan solo una cuerda, nos sujete al mundo. Se trata sin duda de una actividad que nos acerca como ninguna otra a un aparente peligro, que sin embargo no es tal, pues, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, es extraordinariamente segura.- _Decía una chica de casco rosa que entrevistaban para el programa.

-¿Te gustan los deportes extremos?- pregunte a Edward curiosa.

-No, solo lo veo porque no encontre el canal de yoga y meditación.- respondio de forma ironica.

-El sarcasmo no te queda Cullen, eso es mío.- murmure secamente. Los ojos verdes de Edward brillaban con humor y el fantasma de una sonrisa amenazaba con aparecer.

-Me gusta mucho los deportes extremos.- admitio.- Pero a veces no puedo practicarlos con tanta frecuencia como quisiera.- agrego melancolicamente.

-Si, supongo que ser dueño de un gran imperio como lo es _Cullen Holding C.I _no deja mucho tiempo.

-¿Que hay de ti?.- pregunto con curiosidad inclinandose levemente hacia mi, olvidando la televisión.

-Bueno yo tampoco tengo mucho tiempo libre, pero en mi trabajo es suficientemente.- Edward asintio pensativo.- Aunque una vez participe en el juego del _queso rodante._- agregue.

-¿_Queso Rodante?.-_ pregunto con sus ojos brillando de humor y una sonrisa divertida.

-Fue algo a lo que Emmett me obligo.-rodee los ojos.-Es un juego australiano, donde se lanza una rueda de queso de aproximadamente de 4 kilos por una colina y los participantes corren tras él, quien logre agarrar el queso se lo queda.- explique.

Edward me miro perplejo para después carcajearse fuertemente, su risa era demasiado contagiosa por lo que termine riendome junto con él, al final los dos nos agarrabamos el estomago.

-¿De verdad?.- pregunto sin aire, asenti.-¿Y quien gano?

Sonreí petulantemente.- comi queso todos los días por los siguientes dos meses.

Edward nego con la cabeza aun riendose.- Ustedes si que saben divertirse ¿Eh?.- Un bostezo se escapo de su boca.

-Vete a dormir.- Aun era temprano, si contamos que apenas iban a ser las diez de la noche, pero había sifo un día agitado. Él asintio y se levanto.

-Buenas noches Bella.

-Buenas noches.

Me quede por un rato más frente al televisor, pasando los canales sin ver realmente nada. Empezaban ya los infomerciales y los concursos telefonicos. Aburrido. Tome mi celular y vi que tenía un nuevo mensaje de Emmett. Mierda, olvide por completo lo del trabajo.

_**"The flavor of coffe"**_

_**6th Av. PIKE Street.**_

_**Todo esta arreglado**_

_**Pregunta por Garret Thompson. **_

Bueno si el dice que todo esta arreglado... supongo que no habra problemas. Me pregunto que es lo que habra hecho o dicho. El FBI a veces tenia maneras poco ortodoxas de hacer las cosas, pero como dicen: Lo importante no es que tus acciones sean buenas si no que sean por lo correcto.

.

Vague por el pasillo, mirando a todos lados y cuidando que nadie viniera tras de mí. Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que buscaba, no tenía nada en concreto solo que necesitaba encontrar algo, lo que sea que me ayudase a escapar. Me congele al ver una figura por el corredor.

Una niña de no mas de trece años me miraba sentada desde el piso frente a mí, tenía el cabello rubio y sucio, hecho nudos, sus ojos azules que estaban inexpresivos. Vacios. Como todas aqui. Desvie la mirada incapaz de seguir viendola, sabía que ella realmente no me miraba solo estaba... perdida, no parpadeaba y tenía los labios ligeramente entre abiertos respirando pausadamente. Ver esto, era algo a lo que nunca me acostumbraría.

Voces cada ves mas claras venían desde el pasillo contrario, no había donde ocultarme. Cerre los ojos con pesar, sabía que me iban a encontrar. Al abrirlos nuevamente vi a tres hombres venir hacia mi dirección, entre ellos Alec. Sus labios formaban una linea tensa, y sus ojos brillaban colericos.

-Llevensela.- Ordeno apuntando con la barbilla a la pequeña rubia. Era sorprendente ver como estos dos hombres que seguramente le doblaban la edad y en cuanto a fuerza fisica, le obedecían sin rechistar.

-Isabella.- Susurro tranquilo, muy calmado.- ¿Que haces aqui?

-Yo e-estaba a-aburrida.- menti debilmente.- Queria s-salir un po-poco.

-Debiste esperarme.- Gruño, un estremecimiento recorrio mi espina dorsal.- No puedes salir de la habitación sin que yo te de permiso ¿Entiendes?- Asenti con la cabeza agachada.- ¿O esque acaso quieres estar en las celdas con las otras?- Advirtio. _¡No! _Grite internamente horrorizada, sabía que si me encerraba en una celda daba por perdidas las pocas esperanzas que tenía de salir.

Negue vehemente con la cabeza.- Eso pense.- Dijo suavizando un poco el tono de voz.- Ahora **_amore_**no me gustaría tener que castigarte de nuevo ¿Aun te duele el brazo?- Toque con cuidado el vendaje de mi antebrazo, sin responder nada. El se acerco hasta donde estaba.

-Bella...

-No.- susurre sintiendo que de pronto el aire me faltaba.

-Bella...

-¡Sueltame!- senti una mano posarse en mi hombro y la sacudi con fuerza, no lo pense dos veces, tome la mano y la retorci hasta escuchar como gemia de dolor.

-¡Bella!.- Grito, pero esta vez no era la voz de Alec. Parpadee confusa, siendo conciente poco a poco que la habitación estaba muy oscura y no se parecía en nada a la escena anterior, tenía apresada la mano de Edward entre las mías, un ligero movimiento y se la fracturaría. Lo solte inmediatamente horrorizada.

-¡Edward!- _Dios mio... no otra vez no... _Mire desorientada para descubrir que aun seguía en el sofa de la sala, la unica luz era la del televisor que aun estaba prendida. Debí haberme quedado dormida en algun momento.

-Tenía sed y baje por un vaso de agua.- respondio.- Te vi aqui acostada, te estabas retorciendo y murmurabas palabras que no entendía.- Cerre los ojos con pesar _porque de todas las personas, fue el exactamente quien tuvo que presenciar una de estas..._

-¿Te hice daño?- pregunte avergonzada viendo como se sobaba la muñeca. El nego con la cabeza y yo solte un suspsiro de alivio.

-Es muy diferente ver como se lo haces a otras personas.- murmuro asombrado haciendo referencia a los sujetos que nos quisierón asaltar.- No creí que tuvieras tanta fuerza, te ves tan...

-¿Debilucha?.- pregunte con burla.

El nego.- Delicada.- susurro y por algun motivo desconocido me sonroje.

-Bueno ya ves lo que dicen _"Ten la apariencia de un flor inocente; pero sé la serpiente que acecha debajo."_

_-¿_Willian Shakespeare?.- pregunto y yo asenti, me agradaba que lo conociera.- Pues dejeme decirle Señorita Swan que usted cumple con todos los requisitos de esa frase.

Sonreí timidamente.

Edward tomo mi mano y fruncio el ceño.- Estas caliente.- afirmo.

Me sonroje furiosamente.- No empieces con tus cosas de nuevo Edward...

-No, no.- me interrumpio desconcertado.- Me refiero a que tienes fiebre.

-Oh...- _Mierda, tragame tierra. _

Se levanto sin soltar mi mano, por lo que no me quedo de otra que seguirlo, nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de mi habitación _¿Que estaba planeando? _

-Metete a la cama.- ordeno.- Traere un Ibuprofeno* y agua.- Se dio media vuelta sin dejarme decir nada, por lo que no me quedo de otra mas que obedecer y me meti entre las cobijas. Edward volvio al minuto con le medicina, me entrego la pastilla y el vaso de agua. El se sento en el borde de la cama.

-Se supone que te diste una ducha con agua caliente, no deberías de tener fiebre.- medito para si mismo, yo lo mire con expreción culpable.- Bella...

-El calefactor se averio, por lo que el agua estaba fría.- Respondi en voz baja.

-¿Y porque no me dijiste?- acuso- Mejor aun ¡Hubieras usado mi ducha!.- grito enojado.

-¡No me grites!.- exclame indignada.- No soy una niña.

-Pues no te comportes como una.- espeto secamente. Rodee los ojos frustrada. Me removi incomoda en la cama, por mas que luchara no podía encontrar una posición comoda, por eso odiaba enfermarme. Edward suavizo su expreció y se acerco hasta mí. Y después hizo algo que definitivamente no me lo esperaba.

Me agarro por los hombros y levanto mi torso lo suficiente como para poder sentarse debajo de él, acomodando mi cabeza en su regazo.

-¿Que-e crees que-e estas ha-haciendo?- Tartamudee.

Senti que se encogia de hombros.- Mi madre hacía esto cuando me enfermaba.- dijo como a toda respuesta. Yo no sabía que mas decir, estaba anodadada. Nadie se había atrevido a hacer esto antes, de hecho cuando me enferaba alejaba a todo mundo, y ellos sabiamente lo hacían. Estaba segura que esto definitivamente era cruzar un limite, sin embargo no podía encontrar un motivo valido en estos momentos para decirle que se alejara lo mas posible de mí.

Por lo que los dos nos quedamos en un tenso silencio.

-Bella...- pronuncia vacilante después de unos minutos, levanto la vista hasta él para hacerle saber que tiene mi atención, no creo que pueda hablar.- ¿Conoces al hombre que quiere matarme? ¿Alec?

Todo mi cuerpo se tensa en respuesta a su nombre y trato de levantarme pero Edward no me lo permite poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, sin lastimarme pero firme. Me siento debil a causa de la temperatura, por lo que es frustrante cuando no logro ni siquiera moverme unos centimetros.

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Lo mencionabas en tus sueños.- murmuro en voz baja sin afianzar el agarre en mis hombros. No dije nada por un rato, y gracias a Dios el no insistio, supongo que entendio que era un terreno peligroso. No había manera en que yo fuese a decirselo.

-Así que...-comenzo de nuevo y yo me tense otra vez deseando que no abordara el tema nuevamente.- ¿Quien fue Anastasia Stepanova?.- pregunto curiosamente, y yo me sorprendi por que recordara el nombre a la vez que solte un suspiro de alivio.

-No se si deba decirte.

-¿Tendrás que matarme si me lo dices?- pregunto juguetonanente. Este hombre era tan voluble.

-Tal vez.- respondi siguendole el juego. Cualquier cosa por que olvidara el tema anterior.

-Por favor.- suplico haciendo un puchero. Yo rodee los ojos.

-Fue hace cinco meses.- Empece a relatar y el me dio toda su atención.- Un sujeto de la mafia Rusa, logro infiltrarse en los archivos secretos del gobierno y robo unos planos de un prototipo para una nueva arma de destrucción nuclear...

-¿Qué clase de arma?- pregunto Edward y tuve que morderme el labio para no sonreír, parecía un niño al que le estuvieran contando un relato de ciencia ficción.

-¿Has visto alguna vez Iron Man?- el asintio pensativo.- Bueno es algo parecido al _Jericho _pero tres veces peor.

-Oh...- murmuro asombrado.- ¿Y luego?.- pregunto impaciente.

-Tuve que recuperarlos.- resumi.

-Oh, vamos.- se quejo.- tiene que haber mas que eso.

Rodee los ojos.- El gobierno de Estados Unidos contacto al de Rusia, ellos no estaban enterados de nada, o al menos eso fue lo que dijerón, de otra forma podría desatarse una Guerra. Así que con ayuda del _El **Servicio Federal de Seguridad de la Federación Rusa** _me infiltre como Anastacia Stepanova una mercenaria a sueldo que la mafia Rusa no dudo en reclutar.

-¿Como hicierón eso?

-Bueno la _FSB_ -dije usando la abreviación para no volver a repetir el largo nombre.-infiltro archivos en el sistema acerca de Anastacia y creo que exagero en cuanto a su descripción de peligrosa.- me encogi de hombros.- Y después de esperar por dos meses cayerón en la trampa y recupere los planos, después de asegurarme que no hubiese mas copias.

-Así que tecnicamente evitaste una guerra.- dijo asombrado.

-No soy una heroina Edward.- respondi amargamente.- Solo segui ordenes.

Bostece sonoramente, la pastilla estaba produciendome sueño.

-¿Bella?

-¿Hmm?

-Si eres caliente.-Pude escuchar perfectamente la sonrisa en su voz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno aqui esta el octavo capitulo AUN mas largo que los anteriores.**

**Una disculpa por el retraso pero como estoy a punto de culminar el semestre en la prepa los trabajos se me vinieron a montones, Ahorita pude escabullirme un rato para terminar de escribirlo y ya son las 2:25 am y tengo que levantarme a las 5:30 Por lo que se disculpan los errores de ortografia,**

**Chicas espero les haya gustado.**

**Un beso y espero su review.**

**DenisseR_Cullen**


	9. Nuevo empleo, viejas caras

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía y solo mía, no permito plagio.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 9 Nuevo empleo, viejas caras...**

**Bella Pov**

Tenía calor, mucho calor. Y todo porque Edward se había negado dejarme salir de casa sin una sudadera.

Si, señores y señoras Edward Cullen ordenándome y obligándome ¡A MI!. Si en el departamento de Policía en New York vieran esto sería la burla para la oficina entera, alguien mandando al agente Swan, para mi fortuna Emmett y sus chistes que durarían hasta mi próxima vida estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Y solo había sido un resfriado de 24 horas.

-Eres ridículo ¿Lo sabías?.- Edward me ignoro, como las decenas de insultos anteriores, fijando la vista en la carretera.

Nos dirigíamos a _The Flavor of Coffe _el restaurante donde Emmett nos había conseguido empleo. Edward aparentemente ya se había adueñado del coche ya que se subió al asiento copiloto sin siquiera preguntarme nada, y yo enojada por lo del tema de la sudadera no quise echar mas pleito.

Tampoco habíamos mencionado nada del tema de que Edward se quedo toda la noche conmigo, no sabía como abordarlo y sinceramente tampoco quería, ni siquiera sabía como me sentía al respecto, por lo que solo lo deje pasar y al parecer también Edward, y por mí estaba mas que bien.

Fueron al menos unos diez minutos de camino. Nos detuvimos frente a un local de aspecto moderno, la fachada era de un color crema con grandes ventanas a ambos lados de una gran puerta que estaba abierta.

-Ya estamos aquí ¿Y ahora?- pregunto Edward sacando la llave del enchufe, observando distraidamente el lugar por la ventana hasta fijar la vista nuevamente en mi.

-Solo hay que ver.

-¿Solo hay que ver?.- repitió incrédulo. Me encogí de hombros.

-Emmett dijo que tenía todo preparado sin darme explicaciones y luego esta que me enferme y tu con tu atosigamiento se me olvido preguntarle.

-¿Ahora es mi culpa?- pregunto indignado.

-Bueno, tu lo dijiste, no yo.- Sonreí mientras abría la puerta del coche y me bajaba.- Solo calla, no diremos nada en concreto hasta coger la pista que Emmett dio y luego improvisaremos sobre ella.- explique. Edward lo pensó por unos segundos seguramente evaluando si era buena idea y después asintió.

Entramos a local. Era acogedor, un lugar idóneo para venir a comer o tomar un café en una tarde tranquila, los olores que despedía el sitio a canela, chocolate y café entre otros, hacían que se me abriera el apetito, a pesar de haber desayunado hace poco.

Estaba casi vacío solo por una pareja joven que se sentaban en una mesa del rincón. Fuimos directamente al mostrador donde una mujer que rondaba tal ves los cuarentas, se encontraba tras la caja registradora. Tenia el cabello rubio oro, ojos azules y facciones finas y delicadas, no cabía duda que cuando era una adolescente debio haber sido toda una deidad. Nos sonrío cuando nos acercamos, no una sonrisa falsa y practicada que ponían las cajeras del cine o McDonald´s, y solo por eso ya me caía bien.

-Buenas tardes ¿En que les puedo ayudar?.- pregunto.

-Eh mm.. venimos a ver al señor Garret Thompson.- dije recordando el nombre que Emmett me había dado en el mensaje.

-Oh ¿Son ustedes los del trabajo?- Asentí.- Soy Kate Thompson esposa de Garret.- explico tendiéndonos la mano para estrecharla.- Iré a buscar a mi marido, esta en la bodega apilando unas cajas.- volví a asentir y Kate desapareció tras una puerta.

-Bueno eso no ha salido tan mal...- Edward fue interrumpido por un par de voces extrañamente familiares.

-Hombre te digo ¿Que carajo le pasaba por la cabeza?

-No lo se.- contesto la otra masculina voz, con una nota de indiferencia, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado al incesante parloteo del otro tipo.

Edward y yo giramos la cabeza al mismo tiempo para ver a un par de sujetos que si me lo preguntasen prefería no volver a toparmelos dentro de dos vida. Bueno tal vez exageraba un poco.

-¡Hey, pero si es la chica de la fuente!- exclamo al vernos, si mi memoria no fallaba y no lo hacía James, el chico rubio del parque que venía con el otro chico moreno.

Bueno ahora, en estos momentos creo que el termino exagerar estaba subestimado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a buscarme?.- Pregunto con una enorme sonrisa. Seguramente si esto fuera dirigido a otra persona me reiría, pero como me preguntaba a mí no le hayaba lo gracioso y a juzgar por el ceño fruncido de Edward el tampoco le encontraba mucho el chiste.

-¡Idiota!- el moreno le dio una colleja.- ¿Como va a saber ella que trabajas aquí?

Estaba a punto de pedir una repetición de esa colleja, pero la ultima pregunta del chico me llamo la atención.

-¿Trabajan aquí?- pregunte estúpidamente, como si ya no hubiese quedado claro. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado que ambos portaban un mandil negro con el logo de "_The Flavor of Coffe" _en letras blancas.

-Así es.- respondió.- Jacob Black, un gusto.- extendió la mano para estrecharla y para no ser descorteses ambos, Edward y yo saludamos. Aunque debía admitir que Jacob me agradaba mucho mas que su amigo.

-¡Espera!.- grito James como si de repente hubiese tenido una iluminación divina o la respuesta a la paz mundial.- ¿Ustedes vienen por el empleo?- Pregunto demasiado animado.

Edward y yo cruzamos una mirada, ya no tan seguros.

-A penas hablaremos con el señor Thompson, aun no estamos contratados.- respondió Edward.

-Oh, tonterías.- dijo James desechando la idea con la mano, como si Edward hubiera dicho la cosa mas absurda.- El señor Garret le da una oportunidad a quien sea.

-Eso es cierto.- Corroboro Jacob.- Incluso a ex-convictos, como aquí mi amigo presente.- molesto pasando uno de sus enormes brazos por encima de los hombros de James, este se lo quito de encima con una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Cuando dejaras pasar eso?.- se quejo.- Solo me arrestaron una sola vez por conducir ebrio y sobrepasar el limite de velocidad, a menos claro que seas del tipo de chica que le atraen los criminales, entonces si lo soy.- se apresuro a agregar mirandome con una sonrisa. Rodee los ojos.

-No, no salgo con criminales.- _los atrapo. _complemente en mi mente, Edward se río bajito adivinando mis pensamientos.

-Como sea, sería imposible cometer un delito ahora que los policías han hecho de este lugar como su segunda casa.

-Espera ¿Que? ¿A que te refieres?.- pregunte consternada. Edward se acerco unos pasos mas hasta que pude sentir el calor emanar de su cuerpo. Esto realmente no ayudaba.

-¿De que hablas?.- pregunto Edward.

-Si bueno, hay unas oficinas del departamento de policía cerca de aquí.- comenzó a explicar, aunque eso ya lo sabía.- El asunto es que ellos han tomado costumbre de venir a tomar aquí sus comidas.

Me quede muda, no sabía que decir. No podía razonar sobre si esto era bueno o malo. No, mentira. Definitivamente esto no era bueno. ¿Qué pasaba si alguno de ellos me reconocía? _Respira profundo y exhala... piensa Bella. _

Bueno trabajo en New York para empezar, ellos no están relacionados conmigo y si bien eh trabajado en otras partes jamas en Seattle. Bien punto positivo.

Pero yo era conocida. No por ser presuntuosa pero eso no era algo que en estos casos podía obviar. La agente Swan era el nombre que todo policía respetado conocía. Punto negativo.

_No luces como la agente Swan. _Eso era cierto, ahora me veía mas como de mi edad, una joven de veintidós años y no como Edward tan amablemente me hizo notar una cincuentona. Punto positivo.

-¿Marie?- pregunto Edward preocupado.- ¿Esta todo bien?.- sabía que esa pregunta tenía otra intención mas que saber el porque me distraje. Asentí respondiendo y Edward respiro obviamente aliviado.

-Hola chicos.- Nos dimos vuelta para ver a un hombre delgado entrar por la puerta que anteriormente había salio Kate.- Soy Garret Thompson.

-Anthony y Marie Masen.- presento Edward.

-Mi esposa me dice que ustedes son los del trabajo.- El señor Thompson nos dirigió una mirada evaluandonos. Edward y yo permanecimos en silencio a la espera de que dijera algo no queríamos meter la pata.- De acuerdo.- asintió.- ¿Desde cuando pueden empezar a venir?

Arquee las cejas sorprendida. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Enserio? ¿Sin preguntas, ni nada? Digo, James había dicho que Garret contrataba a cualquiera pero ¿Así nadamas?

Edward debió haberse sentido en el mismo estado de confusión que yo, a juzgar por sus ojos ligeramente agrandados.

-De acuerdo.- dije no tan segura.- Pero ¿Es todo?- El señor Thompson se río.

-Ustedes vienen recomendados por un amigo.- me guiño el ojo.- Es un favor.

Me pregunte hasta que punto estaría informado y si sabía que nosotros no eramos quien decíamos ser. Bueno de cualquier forma no sería yo la que le proporcionaría esa información.

-Mañana mismo podemos comenzar.- murmure y él asintió.

-A las nueve de la mañana abrimos, aquí los espero para darles mas detalles de su trabajo. Respecto a los horarios es algo que tendrán que ver con los chicos.- dijo apuntando hacia James y Jacob.

-Bueno, ahora si que estaré ansioso de venir a trabajar.- dijo James levantando y bajando las cejas de una forma cómica.

-Yo no diría lo mismo.- respondió Edward pasando un brazo por mis hombros. A vista de ellos podría parecer la actitud de un hermano mayor sobre protector, pero yo, que sabía la verdad, no entendía su actitud y en cierta forma me irritaba. Había vivido mi infancia y adolescencia rodeada de este tipo de hombres, primero Alec y luego mi padre, en ese orden. Ahora que yo era mas que capaz de cuidar de mi misma, quería disfrutar de cierta independencia. Pero no por eso dejaba de agradecer su gesto a Edward.

.

.

.

.

**Bueeno no estoy muerta. LO SIENTO, de verdad. Me siento culpable de no haber podido actualizar antes pero al fin acabe mi semestre y valio la pena ya que saque calificación PERFECTA en fisica, si, no pude resistirme el presumirles (Aunque matematicas no dice lo mismo coff, coff)**

**Mi cumple fue hace una semana, diablos me estoy volviendo vieja, pero en fin. Que tal si me dejan un review de regalo? **

**Dejen sus opiniones y diganme si les gusto. Por cieto eh leido unos libros maravillosos que me han dejado encantada, los tengo en PDF si alguien gusta dejenme su correo y con gusto se los mando. Cada ves voy haciendo mi biblioteca virtual mas grande :))**

**Besar a un angel.**

**Saga existence.**

**Crash(1) y Clash(2)**

**The Boy Who Sneaks in my Bedroom Window.**

**willow.**

**Saga Lux.**

**My fair Grandmother. **

**Geek Girl.**

**Eso solo son algunos de los que tengo y eh leído, y me han enamorado, ustedes preguntenme.**

**Bueno ahora si los dejo. DenisseR_Cullen.**


	10. Temas difíciles

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 10: Temas dificiles...**

**Bella Pov**

Regresamos a casa después de ir a la cafetería. Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas para comer afuera, y bueno los hot-dogs en el parque estaban totalmente descartados para mí, no iba a arriesgarme a conocer a otro tipo que me llevase dentro a una fuente -bueno técnicamente fui yo la que nos empujo, pero si el no me hubiera seguido nada hubiera pasado- aunque no pude evitar bromear a Edward preguntándole si no quería que paráramos en el super mercado para comprar una bolsa de malvaviscos. El dijo algo como que me jodiera. Si, somos un amor.

Me fui directo a la cocina para preparar algo de comer, ahora que estaba recuperada de la gripe mi apetito había regresado y en una versión recargada. Prepare pechugas de pollo acompañado de una ensalada cesar. Cocinar era uno de los pocos placeres que tenía en la vida, solo tenía que despejar la mente y no concentrarme en nada mas. Me reí al acordarme de un dicho que solía decir Alice: **_Cocinar es como tener sexo, cualquiera puede hacerlo pero no a todos les queda rico._**

Quedaría perfecto acompañarlo con un buen vino, a mi no me gustaba tanto, yo era mas una chica de cerveza, pero Edward seguramente estaba acostumbrado a él, lastima que se tendría que conformar con coca-cola.

-¡Huele de maravilla!.- anuncio el aludido entrando a la cocina, haciendo su marcha directamente a las ollas. Le metí un pequeño golpe con la cuchara en el dorso de la mano cuando estaba a punto de meter la mano.- ¡Ay! Yo solo quería probar.- dijo haciendo un puchero. Rodee los ojos.

-Iré a cambiarme, serviré en un momento.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- pregunto levantando y bajando las cejas de forma sugerente, con su sonrisa torcida marca registrada.

-Puedo sola, gracias.

-¿Y donde esta lo divertido en eso? Te apuesto a que puedo desvestirte mas rápido de lo que tu harías.

-Apuesto a que si.- murmure secamente, preguntándome internamente a cuantas mujeres ya habría desvestido.

Me cambie a una ropa cómoda para andar en la casa, la sudadera que Edward me había obligado a poner fue lo primero que voló al llegar a casa. Me puse unos pantalones flojos para hacer deporte y la vieja camisa de Charlie, si nada sexy pero a quien le importaba.

Al salir de la habitación me encontré con la sorpresa de que Edward ya había servido la mesa, y estaba sentado esperándome.

-Esto no te salvara de lavar los platos, espero que lo sepas.- dije entrecerrando los ojos. Si yo cocinaba el tenía que lavar los trastes.

-Lo se, esa no es mi intención.- me senté delante y los dos empezamos a comer en silencio. Levante la mirada de mi plato cuando el suspiro pesadamente.-¿Crees que haya algún problema con los policías que van a la cafetería? Digo... ¿Sería algo malo que alguno de ellos nos reconozca?

-No tienen porque reconocernos.- respondí alcanzando mi vaso de refresco.- Todo mundo piensa que estas de vacaciones y nadie se imaginaría que estas trabajando en una cafetería en Seattle, conmigo bueno... no luzco como la agente Swan que conociste.- dije repitiendo mis pensamientos de la mañana.

Las mejillas de Edward se pusieron levemente rosas ¿Edward Cullen sonrojándose? Esto si que era raro.

-Si sobre eso... siento lo que dije.- dijo en voz baja.- No debí insultarte de esa forma, es solo que la situación me sobrepaso.

Olviden lo que dije. Esto si que era raro.

-¿Te estas disculpando?- Edward rodó los ojos.

-Si Bella, se reconocer cuando me equivoco.- rezongo.

-Disculpas aceptadas.- respondí sonriendo.- Hablando de lo anterior... me sorprende gratamente que no hayas hecho algún berrinche por tener que trabajar en una cafetería.- reconocí.

-No soy un niño mimado.- Alce una ceja desafiándolo, recordaba perfectamente los comentarios que había hecho de la casa al verla por primera vez.- Bueno tal vez un poco.- acepto rodando los ojos.- Pero me se comportar cuando la situación lo requiere.

-Como sea, de todas formas llamare a Emmett para ver de que va el asunto, si el no encontró trabas es que no hay ningún problema.

-O tal vez se le paso por alto.- sugirió Edward. Me encogí de hombros.

-Si resulta ser un inconveniente solo decimos que nos surgió otra cosa o algo que se nos ocurra, nos disculpamos y buscamos por otro lado.

Edward estuvo de acuerdo y terminamos de comer, hablando de cosas banales como el clima, lo que nos llevo a otra discusión por obligarme a usar la sudadera. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero como que me gustaba pelarme con él.

Lo deje lavando los trastes rezando porque no hiciera una catástrofe de una tarea tan simple, a veces me preguntaba como alguien que ha llegado a formar un imperio monopolista a sus veintiocho años, es tan inútil para cosas tan simples. _El nunca tuvo que hacer tareas domesticas, solo hacer dinero._

Emmett contesto al tercer timbre y procedí a explicarle la situación, punto por punto sin omitir ningún detalle, incluso le comente mis preocupaciones sin importarme en lo mas mínimo que pudiera parecer un poco débil, después de todo era él quien me había mandado aquí.

-No te preocupes Bella, tenemos todo controlado.- explico.- tenemos todos los nombres de los que trabajan el la cede de Seattle, los nombres de los que asisten a la cafetería y según los registros ninguno te ha visto jamas.

-Sabes que no se puede confiar siempre en los registros.- murmure.

-Tendremos que hacerlo en esta ocasión y rezar por que todo salga bien.

-¿Por que no elegir otro lugar?- pregunte sin entender el empeño de querer que nos mantuviéramos ahí, digo no es que fuera el mejor empleo del mundo.

-Queda cerca de donde viven, es accesible.-me lo pude imaginar al otro lado de la linea enumerando con sus dedos, el siempre hacía eso.- Un lugar tranquilo, zona segura...

-Bien, ya entendí. Solo una pregunta mas.

-Dispara.

-¿Que tanto sabe Garret Thompson?- No me había podido quitar de la cabeza ese pensamiento, el recuerdo del guiño y su sonrisa se grabo en mi mente.

-Garret es un policía retirado.- mis ojos se abrieron ligeramente por la impresión, de todas la explicaciones que me pudo haber dado jamas me imagine esta, Garret no tenía el físico de un policía, mas bien era flacucho, pero supongo que la edad hizo que perdiera su condición y yo bueno no es que yo tuviera también la apariencia mas ruda y salvaje, yo era _delicada... _me susurro la voz de Edward en algún lugar de mi mente.

-... Así que le pedimos el favor que les diera empleo, pero guardando el secreto.- Sacudí la cabeza, solo alcanzado a escuchar las ultimas palabras de Emmett, pero por fortuna pude entender a lo que se refería.

-¿Es seguro?

-Es de confianza si a eso te refieres.

-Bien.- Pude escuchar unos segundos de vacilación antes de que Emmett se decidiera a preguntar.

-¿Y... como lo llevas con Cullen?- Suspire mientras pensaba en la respuesta.

-Edward Cullen es... Edward Cullen.- Dije porque no se me ocurría algo mejor para contestar. Escuche que reía del otro lado de la linea.

-Al menos confío en que sigue vivo.

-Si, bueno se ha librado. _Por ahora...- _Mi amigo se río aun mas fuerte y después de despedirnos cortamos la conversación.

Salí del despacho, para ir a ver que estaba haciendo Edward, dando gracias en el camino por no encontrarme con la casa inundada. El ya estaba sentado en el sofá de tres personas, viendo algún programa de televisión que no tenía idea de que era. Me senté en el otro extremo del sillón y le conté a lo que habíamos llegado Emmett y yo. En algún momento nos desviamos del tema y terminamos por hablar de viejas anécdotas.

-¿Cual es la situación mas ridícula a la que te has enfrentado en tu trabajo?- pregunto curioso.

-Bueno, primero que nada deberías saber que a mi no me llaman para _situaciones ridículas _o algo por el estilo, eso es mas para los azules.

-¿Azules?

-Si, así les decimos a los policías de seguridad publica, los uniformados o de menor rango. Son esos que se encargan de patrullar las calles.

-Oh.- murmuro algo decepcionado.

-Pero bueno...-comencé, porque por alguna razón no me gustaba verlo con esa expresión y realmente no me iba a detener a analizar lo que eso significaba.- Una vez Emmett y yo estábamos en una pastelería del centro comercial comprando rosquillas, y una anciana comenzó a desnudarse amenazando con explotar una bomba.

-¿En serio?.- pregunto escéptico, asentí.- ¿Y, que hicieron?

-Yo la distraje mientras que Emmett llegaba por atrás y la cargaba, la llevamos a la estación y le hablaron a sus hijos. Al parecer había olvidado tomar su medicamento o algo así.

-Vaya...

-Vaya.- coincidí. Bueno, quedaría decir que Emmett _casi _la tacleo, buena suerte para nosotros y para el departamento que no presentaron ninguna demanda ya que técnicamente nosotros estábamos en un _día libre _por lo que no estábamos en servicio y la anciana no había sufrido algún daño que requiriera atención medica, no al menos mas de la que ya tenía.

-Policías comprando rosquillas ¿Huh? ¿No crees que es un poco cliché?

-Oye, mi padre es policía por lo que crecí con ellas, ademas hay estereotipos, como las rosquillas, que no me molesta en absoluto seguir.

Edward se carcajeo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Supongo que no.

No se como paso ni en que momento cambiamos nuestras posturas hasta yo terminar recostada con las piernas en su regazo, y el a su vez tenia las piernas en la mesita de café.

-Y Jasper se había metido en alguna mierda de amor a los animales, por lo que no tuvo mejor idea que liberar al pavo que la cocinera tenía planeado preparar para el día de acción de gracias, al final terminamos comiendo solo el relleno junto con el postre.- Termino de relatar Edward entre risas.

-Pero al menos terminaron con la conciencia limpia.- dije y el asintió.

-Y fue un buen postre.- agrego él.

-Apuesto que si.- Teniendo a una chef de cocina internacional que ha trabajado en solo los mejores restaurantes de la alta alcurnia no lo dudaba ni por un momento.

-Mi padre se molesto al principio, según él se venia saboreando al pavo desde hacía cinco meses, mi mama le hizo un sándwich de jamón de pavo.

-Se veía que tus padres se amaban mucho.- susurre mirando el techo, recordando las veces que los llegue a ver juntos. Solo bastaba echarles un vistazo a la pareja para saber que estaban mas que enamorados a pesar de los años casados.

-Lo están.- confirmo Edward.- Algún día espero encontrar un amor así.

Ladee la cabeza para mirarlo sorprendida. No me imaginaba al mujeriego Cullen asentando cabeza pero supongo que el mundo daba muchas vueltas.

-¿Por que nunca hablas de tus padres?.- pregunto él. Me tense al instante.- Digo, has mencionado a tu padre un par de veces, pero ¿Que hay de tu madre?

-No veo porque tenga que hablar de ella.- murmure entre dientes enderezándome, no podía seguir recostada.

-No veo porque no.- contradijo el.- Ni siquiera se su nombre.

-Renne.- conteste después de un silencio.- Y no hablo de ella porque no tengo nada que decir.

Me levante del sofá y me dirigi a mi despacho escuchando a Edward llamarme por mi nombre. Lo ignore.

Siempre me ponía de esta forma cada ves que Renne salía al tema. Yo... solo yo no podía hablar de ella. Cada quien hicimos nuestras elecciones y no hay forma de cambiarlas. Ella eligió alejarse para poder vivir la vida que siempre quiso, alejada de mi y yo elegí olvidarla porque así era mas fácil y menos doloroso.

Me sumergí en un papeleo que archive en la laptop, revisándolos letra por letra y después organizándolos por abecedario y fecha, todo para hacer tiempo. Sabía que debía disculparme con Edward por la manera en que actue, no era su culpa que yo estuviera echa un desastre y mi cabeza fuera un caos. El tema de ella ya no debía importarme ni afectarme. No debía.

Dos pequeños toques en la puerta me distrajeron.

-Adelante.- suspire sabiendo que era Edward _¿Quien mas si no?_

Primero asomo su cabeza, para después adentrarse completamente avanzado con cautela hasta mi escritorio. En sus manos traía un plato con un sándwich y un vaso de leche.

-Traje algo para que cenaras.- murmuro. Fruncí el ceño _¿Cenar? _mire el reloj de la computadora y mis ojos se agrandaron sorprendida, cuando me encerré no pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde y ya faltaban quince para las diez. _¿A donde se fue todo ese tiempo?_ Al parecer si funciono mi técnica para distraerme.

-Gracias.- conteste algo cohibida indicando que pusiera el plato en el escritorio. La verdad me sorprendía que hubiese preparado un sándwich sin ayuda, aunque tal vez quisiera revisarlo antes de darle una mordida. Solo para comprobar. Me pase la mano por el rostro, frustrada. Bien, aquí venían las disculpas,me pare y camine hasta quedar en el frente del escritorio apoyándome en este..- Escucha Edward, siento... siento mi actitud ¿De acuerdo? Es solo que no me gusta hablar de ella.

-Yo no debí preguntar Bella, yo siento haberlo hecho.- contesto apenado haciéndome sentir mas culpable si podía.

-No hiciste nada malo.- admití.- Es solo que... me cuesta hablar de ciertos temas de mi vida, no siempre ha sido fácil y una persona como tu no lo entendería.

-Entonces ayúdame a entenderlo.- Negué con la cabeza.

-Solo digamos que es la clase de mierda que solo verías en las películas.

-Prometes algún día tratar de contarme.- pidió. Lo mire sin comprender de donde venía todo esto ¿En serio este tipo era el arrogante que conocí hace mas de una semana en New York?

-¿Por que te importa?

-Porque me importas.

-Eso no es posible, ni siquiera me conoces..- El avanzo los tres pasos que nos separaban, dejándome entre el escritorio y su cuerpo

-Te lo dije Bella, te conozco mejor de lo que crees.- susurro, estaba un poco atontada por la forma en que sus labios se movían al hablar. Sus espectaculares labios. Puede que mi respiración se acelerara un poco. Parpadee saliendo de mi aturdimiento y me moví escapando de su jaula. Edward pareció consciente de lo que acaba de ocurrir ya que retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Esto era algo incomodo.

-Dejare que te comas el sándwich.- murmuro avanzando hasta la puerta.

-Edward.- lo llame antes de que el saliera, el se detuvo y me observo.- Te lo prometo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bieeen! aqui vemos un acercamiento mas entre esta parejita yeaap!**

**Gracias por sus reviews, de verdad chicas que aunque son poquitos los que me dejan, me animan a seguir escribiendo y son 59 personas las que me tienen en alerta! Estoy feliz eso significa que si estan leyendo la historia :) esto es por mi y para ustedes.**

**En el proximo capitulo veremos como van con su primer dia de trabajo, esperemos que salga bien todo.**

**Saludos y besos a todos!**

**DenisseR_Cullen.**


	11. Jodido Primer Día de trabajo

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola a todos! aquí les traigo este nuevo capitulo y como verán a continuación, después de pensarlo, decidí hacer de este un Edward POV, para que sea un poco mas entendible y dinámico.**

**Sin mas les dejo que lean. Espero y lo disfruten.**

**Con mucho amor Denisse.**

**...**

**.**

**Capitulo 11.- Jodido Primer Día de trabajo.**

**Edward POV.**

-Estoy nervioso.- confesé en un susurro avergonzado. Había negociado con jefes de estado, comprado y desmantelado grandes empresas solo porque estaba aburrido, despedido cientos de empleados sin que la mano me temblara, pero esto... esto estaba fuera de mi zona de confort.

Bella me dirigió una mirada condescendiente.

- Para ser sincera, me preocuparía si no lo estuvieras.

-¿Lo estas tu?

-No.- respondió sin dudar.

Quite la mano de la palanca de cambios del automóvil y me la pase por el cabello ya no tan largo, gracias al recorte que le hicieron en las oficinas del FBI, desordenandolo un poco.

Un recuerdo de la conversación que tuve con el agente McCarty me vino a la mente.

_-Le daré un consejo, no se deje llevar por las apariencias. Si logra ganarse la confianza de la agente Swan, descubrirá a alguien valioso, ella puede ser ruda y directa, pero es el ser mas confiable y leal..._

_-No necesito que me diga nada.- corte secamente._

Negué de forma imperceptible con la cabeza, de esa conversación me parecía que habían pasado años en vez de tan solo unas semanas. Ahora observando a Bella, no podía dudar ni un poco de sus palabras. Es cierto que la mujer era irritante, sarcástica y aparentemente siempre de mal humor. Pero sin duda excepcional.

Nunca había conocido a otra persona capaz de negarme nada, ni siquiera mis padres lo habían hecho. Siempre había disfrutado de comodidades y que las cosas se hicieran cuando yo quisiera, con simplemente ordenarlo. Y luego ella venía...

_-En tu mundo seras un millonario con servidumbre a tu disposición, pero aquí conmigo eres solo una persona nada mas y en tus sueños seré tu sirvienta._

Sonreí. ¡Cristo! Solo me bastaba estornudar para tener de forma inmediata decenas de pañuelos frente a mi rostro. Su actitud, hacia mi era frustrantemente... refrescante, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme como un idiota y concentrarte en la carretera? ¡Jesús! Me estas poniendo nerviosa Cullen.- espeto.

-Al fin aceptas Swan, que te pongo nerviosa.

-Ni en tu mejor sueño Cullen.

Estacione el volvo fuera de la cafetería y con un suspiro nervioso quite las llaves del _Switch de ingnicion._

-¿Edward?.- me gire para observar a Bella.- Por favor, no la vayas a cagar.- suplico.

-Vaya, eso en verdad no ayuda mucho.- murmure.

Bella se río.- Saldrá todo bien... espero.

-Pero si aquí están mis personas favoritas y que deseaba ver en este momento.- Exclamo el rubio de la coleta apenas pusimos un pie en la entrada.

-Pensé que tu persona favorita en el mundo era yo.- contesto el moreno grandote llegando a su lado.

-Siento herir tus sentimientos Jacob, pero nunca lo fuiste.

-Ya basta muchachos.- La señora Thompson sale detrás del mostrador en nuestra ayuda.- Dejen de hostigar a nuestros nuevos compañeros.

Mentalmente le doy gracias a la buena mujer.

-Buenos días señora Thompson.- saludo dándole una sonrisa torcida, que sabía por propia experiencia volvía locas a todas las mujeres. Todas las mujeres excepto Bella.

-Oh, nada de eso, soy Kate.- responde sonrojándose, a mi lado escucho que Bella murmura una bajito _Fanfarrón _lo que me hace sonreír aun mas.- Vengan conmigo les mostrare lo que tendrán que hacer.

Y hasta aquí llego mi sonrisa. Mire brevemente a Bella en busca de algo, lo que sea, ella solo se encogió de hombros y paso por delante de mí para seguir a Kate, podía jurar que había visto una sonrisita tiraba de sus labios. Empezaba a sospechar que a ella muy en el fondo le causaba gracia esta situación.

Cuadre los hombros, y le gruñí a James que había seguido con la mirada a Bella.

-¿Acabas de gruñir?- pregunto incrédula en el momento en que la alcance.

-Tal vez.

Entramos a una especie de cocina profesional, donde habia muchas cosas que ni mierda de idea tenía como se llamaban, pocas veces había entrado a la cocina de mi casa, pero pude reconocer algunas, por lo que supuse que serían costosas para ser de una simple cafetería. Bella miro a su alrededor maravillada.

La señora Thompson nos dicto una serie de reglas muy sencillas de seguir. Según ella, yo apenas entendía de lo que estaba hablando.

-Ahora, necesitamos ver en que son buenos.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo puedo ayudar en la cocina.- propuso Bella animada.

-Bien ¿Y tu Anthony?.- me tomo un momento darme cuenta de que me hablaba a mi.

-Ohm mm bueno yo...- Bella a mi lado río bajito.- Soy bueno en... finanzas y economía.- Kate frunció el ceño.- También soy bueno dando ordenes.

-Oh perfecto.- respondió alegre.- Entonces atenderás las mesas y le darás las _ordenes_ a Marie.

-Pero...

-Eso esta bien.- Interrumpió Bella.

-Entonces dejare que se preparen, en el cajón inferior hallarán sus mandiles.- apunto a un mueble y después salió por la puerta donde entramos. Apenas su figura desapareció, Bella me golpeo en el hombro. Fuerte.

-¿Que mierda te pasa?.- gruñí sobandome el hombro, esta mujer necesitaba controlar su fuerza o su temperamento, cualquiera de las dos era una buena opción.

-¿Que mierda me pasa a mí? ¡¿Que mierda te pasa a ti?!- Exclamo intentando golpearme de nuevo, pero prediciendo sus movimientos tome ambas muñecas.- ¿Economía? ¿Finanzas?- Pregunto mientras los dos forcejeábamos, ella para liberarse y yo para que no me golpeara de nuevo.

-¿Qué diablos querías que dijera?.- pregunte irónicamente.- Tengo un doctorado en limpiar mesas, oh y como olvidar mi licenciatura en fregar pisos...

-Que tal tu maestría en imbecilidad o idiotalidad.

-¿Eso si quiera son palabras?

-No se, ni me importa.- Avanzamos unos cuantos pasos hasta que al fin logre ponerla contra una alacena, o al menos parecía serlo. Nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas y pesadas, nuestros rostros a solo unos cuantos centimetros y su aliento chocaba en mis labios. Olía a menta.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?.- pregunto mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo.

No conteste, porque ni siquiera yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Mis ojos fueron de los suyos hasta sus labios y sentí como ella dejaba de respirar. Y todo paso demasiado rápido que apenas alcance a reaccionar, Bella puso sus manos en mi pecho y me empujo con todas sus fuerzas alejándome al menos un metro y medio de ella.

-Bueno, bueno.- exclamo en voz alegre el rubio entrando.- Los clientes empiezan a llegar y la señora Thompson me mando por Anthony para enseñarle en arte de servir mesas.- Entrecerró los ojos y miro entre Bella y yo.- ¿Sucede algo? Oye... si la estas regañando porque se fijo en mí, no deberías, no es su culpa que yo sea tan malditamente caliente.

Bella frunció el ceño disgustada con James... o conmigo. Tal vez con ambos. Sinceramente esperaba que con el rubio. Se agacho para agarrar los mandiles y me aventó el mio de una forma nada amable.

-Largo.- espeto.

-Vaya que tiene carácter.- murmuro James.

-Ni me lo digas.- respondí.

-Bueno, llego el momento de darte tus primeras lecciones sobre como atender correctamente una mesa.- anuncio en tono solemne, luche contra la necesidad de rodar los ojos _"Que tan malditamente difícil puede ser servir unos platos" _.- Primero, nunca pero nunca eh... a ya se, nunca dejes que pidan la comida primero.

-¿Eh?- _¿Que no se supone que para eso venían?_

-Primero ofrece un aperitivo, solo como entrada, tal vez un café o un chocolate y ya después la comida, esto hará que consuman mas.

-Oh.- _Bueno el rubio no era tan tonto como parece._

Siguió hablando mas, pero mi mente viajo a lo que acababa de pasar hace unos momentos con Bella. _¿Qué mierda me había pasado? ¿Yo realmente la iba a besar? _No, claro que no.

-Bueno ahí esta tu mesa, vamos a ver lo que puedes hacer.- Parpadee y me gire para ver a tres adolescentes ocupar una mesa, a un lado de la ventana.

-Ah, claro.- Camine torpemente hasta la mesa donde se encontraban las chicas y me quede parado esperando a que me dijeran lo que querían. Ellas detuvieron su platica cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y se me quedaron viendo sin decir nada. _¿Y ahora que? _

Me aclare la garganta y pregunte: -¿Chocolate o café?

-¿Perdón?.- pregunto una de ellas.

-No pidas perdón, solo escoge uno de los dos.- Ella le lanzo una mirada a sus dos amigas. _Bien esto no esta funcionando. Son chicas, Edward, chicas. Tu sabes como lidiar con ellas._

Sonreí. Y eso pareció ser el final de mis problemas. Las adolescentes me devolvieron la sonrisa un poco embobadas y murmuraron algo sobre tres tazas de chocolates. _ Soy genial._

Al poco rato la cafetería empezó a llenarse un poco mas, por lo que el asunto se puso algo ajetreado. Para mí suerte las adolescentes y no tan adolescentes empezaron a sentarse en mi área de mesas, por lo que era algo fácil de atender, solo tenía que pasar las ordenes a Bella y Jacob, quien al parecer ayudaba también en la cocina y James me ayudaba a llevarlos.

_Si Jasper me viera en estos momentos estoy seguro que tendría una cámara lista para grabar este momento e inmortalizarlo._

Estaba llevando una taza de chocolate caliente cuando tropecé con una estúpida silla, y se derramo un poco. Pensé en decirle a James o a Jacob que lo limpiara, pero una hermosa morena llamo mi atención y el asunto quedo olvidado. _  
_

No solo la gente llegaba, si no con ello también la propina. Los chicos tenían un frasco especial para ella, donde juntaban toda y al final de día la repartían. Y a juzgar por la sonrisa de James cada vez que lo miraba era un gran día para el, casi me dan ganas de echarle unos cuantos billetes de mi propio dinero, pero entonces recordé que ahora, metafóricamente soy pobre ya que no puedo hacer uso de mis tarjetas, ni mis cuentas en el banco.

Eso era una de las razones por las cuales no hice tanto revuelo con el trabajo, no tenía mi propio dinero para gastar y dejar que Bella pagará todo, bueno el FBI, me hacía sentir un mantenido, y yo podría ser cualquier cosa excepto un mantenido.

Y bueno, el pasar de ser un multimillonario que solo tiene lo mejor a un empleado de una cafetería no es tan malo ¿O si? Es un empleo digno. _Digno de mantener en silencio, no hay forma en el infierno que yo le llegue a contar esto a alguien._

-¡Anthony!- grito Bella, me gire para verla con otra orden en la mano. Hice un gesto para apuntar a la morena que estaba atendiendo. Ella rodó los ojos y puso un gesto de exasperación en el rostro, salio del mostrador para entregar la orden ella misma. La forma en que se veía casi adorable en ese mandil y como balanceaba inconscientemente su trasero casi me hace olvidar una cosa.

El chocolate.

Y Bella se dirigía directamente hacia el.

-¡B... Marie! ¡Cuidado con...!- Demasiado tarde, ella piso la zona mojada y resbalo casi en cámara lenta, corrí, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que ella golpease el piso con su cabeza, de una forma dolorosa.

-¡Oh joder!.- exclame preso del panico tirandome a su lado para hallarla inconsciente.-¡Mierda!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno aquí paso a dejar este capitulo. El primer día de trabajo de nuestros Edward y Bella que como ven , no les fue tan bien. Pobre Bella. **

**Ahora veremos como reacciona en el siguiente capitulo y solo esperemos que no mate a nuestro Ed.**

**Saludos, y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ahora del punto de vista de Edward. **

**Espero sus hermosos Reviews. **

**DenisseR_Cullen.**


	12. Lo que no basto

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola a todos, aqui va este capitulo para todos ustedes :) **

**Mi mano derecha me ha estado dando algunos problemas, y bueno soy diestra, aunque cuando uso la computadora uso las dos por igual, aun así es algo molesto. No creo que sea nada grave... bueno eso espero, asi que las dejo con este capitulo. **

**Espero y les guste.**

...

**_En mi verano ya no sale el sol,_**

**_Con su tormenta todo destruyo,_**

**_Rompiendo en pedazos todos esos sueños,_**

**_que construimos ayer._**

**_Laura pausini._**

**_.._**

**_Capitulo 12- Lo que no basto._**

**Bella POV**

Un ruido ensordecedor hace que me despierte. Entreabro los ojos y la claridad de la habitación me encandila, mi cabeza siente como si fuese a estallar de un maldito momento a otro, tal como si estuviese sufriendo una muy cruel cruda después de una noche de descontrol, lo malo es que no recuerdo como fue que llegue nuevamente a esto. Había pasado tiempo desde una de estas. Lo raro es que no sentía el sabor a vomito en la boca, ni el adormecimiento en el cuerpo o el sentimiento de vació que usualmente me acompañaba después. Solo esta este puto dolor de cabeza.

_Charlie va a matarme, si me descubre de nuevo. _

Giro la cabeza en dirección al infernal sonido. Estiro el brazo y tanteo en la mesita que esta a mi izquierda. Es mí celular, pero nuevamente no recuerdo haber puesto ninguna alarma.

-¿Bella?.- Todo mi cuerpo se tensa ante el sonido de la voz masculina a mis espaldas.

-Oh, por dios no.- gemí. _Me prometí a mi misma que esto no pasaría de nuevo, mierda no, por dios no._

_-_¿Estas despierta?- Respire profundo y me arme de valor para ver quien era el hombre que me acompañaba. Gire la cabeza lentamente y un par de profundos ojos verdes, preocupados, me devolvían la mirada.

_Espera... ¿Que? ¿Es... es Edward? ¿Pero que hace él en mi cama? _Cierro los ojos para concentrarme, en recordar exactamente que fue lo que paso. Estábamos en la cafetería, si eso es, la cafetería. Yo iba a entregar una orden, porque Edward estaba _ocupado_ atendiendo, o mas bien coqueteando con una mujer. Después... después escuche su grito y luego oscuridad. No puedo recordar nada mas.

-¿Bella? Dios, háblame. ¿Estas bien?- Abro los ojos y miro a mi alrededor. Estoy acostada en la cama de mi habitación o eso parece, todo esta un poco confuso en mi cabeza. Tentativamente toco debajo de la mesita de noche, en el cajón oculto, lo abro y si, es mi habitación. Mi glock esta ahí. La saco solo para verificar.-¡No! Joder Bella, se que estas molesta, pero no es para tanto, fue un accidente. Juro que si hubiera sabido lo hubiese limpiado enseguida, lo siento...

-¿Por que te estas disculpando?- pregunte sorprendida. Edward se mordió el labio y me miro de forma culpable pero permaneció en silencio. Fruncí el ceño.- ¿Porque te estas disculpando?- exigí.-¿Y porque mierda estas en mi cama?

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-¿Recordar, que?.- El jadeo de forma audible, bueno tan audible como puede ser contando que esta a tan solo unos treinta centímetros de distancia.

-¡Santa mierda! ¿Perdiste la memoria? ¿Amnesia? Joder... lo siento, lo siento, yo no quería...- trago grueso sin terminar la frase.

_Bueno, sea lo que sea que sucedió, Edward es el culpable. Si no fuese así, no estuviese disculpándose es demasiado orgulloso y arrogante para hacerlo. _Sonreí cuando una genial idea paso por mi cabeza _¿Porque hacerle las cosas fáciles Odio no tener el control y mas si es en mí misma, y en estos momentos de confusión sin duda no tenía el control._

-¿Quién eres tu?.- pregunte, creo que me daré una medalla a mi misma. Ejercer el auto control que utilice para no sonreír cuando Edward dejo caer su mandíbula en signo de incredulidad, fue difícil. Mucho.

Según artículos que eh leído, los pacientes que sufren de amencia pueden tener una perdida de memoria completa o parcial. O sea que pude haber perdido la memoria de solo unas semanas atrás, pero conservar los recuerdos de antes. Unas semanas antes, cuando yo aún no conocía a Edward y era la agente Swan. Mire la glock en mi mano y con mucha discreción, aprovechando el aturdimiento de el cobrizo le quite el cartucho tirándolo al suelo, por suerte el piso estaba alfombrado y esto amortiguo el ruido.

-Te hice una pregunta y espero no volver a tener que repetirla.- espete, me puse en un movimiento rápido sobre mis rodillas ignorando la fuerte punzada que dio mi cabeza, y lo apunte con la ahora inofensiva arma. Edward se puso blanco en un segundo y alternaba la mirada entre el arma y yo.

-Yo... yo soy eh... Edward Cullen ¡Tu esposo!.- Su respuesta casi me hace caerme de la cama.- Ahora amor mío, si pudieras bajar el arma, discutiremos las cosas en paz y pacíficamente como siempre lo hacemos. Con calma.

-¡Yo no soy tu esposa!.-chille, Edward enarco una ceja mirándome con sospecha.- Digo... Yo no puedo estar casada con alguien tan feo.

-¡¿Como que feo?!- exclamo indignado recuperando el color en su rostro.- Deja esa maldita pistola y explícame Isabella ¡Como que feo!

Esto era demasiado para soportarlo. Solté la pistola y estalle en carcajadas, grandes y profundas carcajadas. No recuerdo haberme reído de esta forma en años. De un momento a otro me encontré de espaldas en la cama, mi cabeza dolio cuando toco la superficie acolchada.

Levante la mirada para ver el rostro de Edward encima del mío, estaba a horcajadas de mi cuerpo con ambas rodillas a los costados de mi estomago.

-¿Con que te sientes muy graciosa, eh?.- pregunto haciendo un mohin.- Ahora dime... ¿A quien llamas feo? Soy la portada de cosmopolitan, símbolo PlayBoy y el rostro de Dior.

-¿Tenemos un ego demasiado alto eh?

-Solo lo justo.- Y sonrío. Dios esa sonrisa de verdad me hacía algo, y si el se daba cuenta sería mi fin.

-No eres feo Edward.- El me miro de forma arrogante.- Solo incomodo de ver.- Y me reí de nuevo.

-Te daré una razón para que te rías.- Jadee al momento que empezó a hacerme cosquillas, mi cabeza choco contra la almohada cuando me sacudí, y joder si eso no me dolió. Creo que incluso vi unos cuantos puntos negros.

-Oh mierda, soy un idiota, idiota, idiota. ¿Te duele? ¿Estas mareada? ¡Mierda! ¿Como no me acorde? ¡No llores, por favor no vallas a llorar?

-Yo no lloro Edward, nunca.- murmure con los dientes apretados.

-Te traeré un vaso de agua y una pastilla.- Y dicho esto salio corriendo.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

-Tengo hambre.- Murmure dos horas después.

-Yo también.- Edward se levanto de la cama y se estiro de forma perezosa.

-¿Piensas hacer de comer?- Levante una ceja de forma escéptica.

-Puedo intentarlo.- respondió con una sonrisa, trate de levantarme de la cama pero él lo impido.- Ah, ah. Nada de eso señorita Swan.

-¡Quemarás la casa Cullen!

-No exageres.- rodó los ojos y lo mire con impaciencia.- Usare el microondas ¿Vale?

Y fue así como diez minutos después ambos estábamos en mí cama, comiendo sopas instantáneas _maruchan* _que había comprado la ultima vez que fui al supermercado.

_-Por un momento pensé que había arruinado todo. _Sonreí a la ironía del confundir este dolor de cabeza con una cruda o peor.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Que?

-No te hagas tonta.- ¿_Oh, lo dije en voz alta? Estupida._

-Nada.

-No, no, no. ¡Demonios no, Swan! No puedes decir algo como eso y después callarte, pero eso es lo que haces, dices cosas tan cripticas como eso y luego callas, y me vuelve loco.

-¿Yo te vuelvo loco? Intenta vivir con alguien como tu y sabrás lo que es locura.

-¿No me dirás nada, cierto?.- Mire el vaso térmico desechable donde estaba la sopa, de pronto se me habían quitado las ganas de comer.

Deje la sopa en la mesita de noche donde descansaba el arma, aun sin balas. Y mire el techo por largo rato, Edward no dijo nada y nos hundimos en un silencio incomodo. Pero el aun seguía aquí y por lo visto no tenía intención de marcharse.

- Mi madre nos abandono a mí y a Charlie cuando tenía trece años.- Podía sentir la mirada de Edward en mí pero en ningún momento me gire para verlo.- Ella y Charlie se casaron muy jóvenes porque Renne quedo embarazada. Mi padre la adoraba, pero al parecer el sentimiento no era mutuo... o tal vez el amor se fue agotando. Yo... yo nunca fui lo que ella quiso, ella esperaba una hermosa niña de coletas y falditas, a la cual mimar e ir de compras con ella. En cambio me tuvo a mí. Yo era demasiado tímida para eso, pero trataba... trataba de que ella me quisiera. No fue suficiente, nada lo fue.- _Después entro Alec y ella se fue. No hay forma en el infierno que yo le cuente acerca de eso, se asustara, lo se y yo... yo no quiero que lo haga.- _Y por fin a los trece años ella decidió que estaba harta y no podía mas. Se fue, le pidió el divorcio a Charlie y lo ultimo que supe por rumores era que andaba con alguien veinte años mas joven que ella.

-¿No volviste a hablar con ella?- Pregunto en voz baja.

-No.- _Ella tiene su vida de mierda y yo la mía ¿No era eso lo que quería?_

-Lo siento tanto Bella, yo no pense...

-No Edward, no. No quiero tu compasión de mierda. No la quiero y no la necesito.- Lo mire al fin, y el tenía esa mirada de pena.

-No es compasión cielo, no lo es.- Y me abrazo. El en verdad me abrazo. Fue tan inesperado el momento que ni siquiera pude hacer nada para evitarlo, trate de luchar contra él, pero parecía tener brazos de hierro.- Ella se lo perdió, fue una estupida que no supo apreciar lo que tenía frente a ella. Hasta yo tengo que admitir que eres especial. Emmett lo sabe, el me dijo que tu eras confiable, leal...

-¿Me comparó con un perro?.- pregunte aun forcejeando, Edward río y su pecho vibro con la risa.- Cullen en verdad no me gustan los abrazos.- murmure, mi voz apagada por su pecho.

-Pues te jodes porque a mí si, y quiero abrazarte.- Y para reafirmar sus palabras me apreto mas. Deje de luchar y al fin me fui relajando poco a poco hasta que me encontré agusto.

-¿Cullen?

-¿Si?

-¿Como me caí?.- El cuerpo de Edward se tenso.

-Puede que yo haya tenido que ver un poquito en eso.

-¿Que?

-¡Fue un accidente! Derrame chocolate y olvide limpiarlo, después tu tropezaste y...

-¡Tu hijo de...!.- Pero fui silenciada por sus labios que chocaron contra los míos. Mis ojos se abrieron en su totalidad, y no podía pensar en nada mas que en su boca encima de la mía. El empezó a mover los labios, y yo me quede totalmente quieta sin saber que hacer a causa del shock. Su boca acelero los movimientos instándome a responder y jadee, el aprovecho para meter su lengua y acaricio tentativamente la mía. _Oh santísima mierda. El en verdad me esta besando. _

No era mi primer beso, claro que no. Pero este se sentía diferente, electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo desde el primer roce, y mi carne se puso de gallina. Se sentía tan bien que no quería parar. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y me pegue a él.

-Esto no esta bien.- susurre en un momento que paramos para recuperar el aliento.

-Por supuesto que no.- Y me beso de nuevo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*Maruchan: Marca de sopa instantanea._

**Bueno el primer BESO al fin! ¿Ya era hora no? Y parece que no pueden para xD.**

**Espero y les haya gustado, solo para ustedes.**

**Dejen sus reviews y díganme que tal quedo.**

**DenisseR_Cullen.**


	13. El beso del fénix

**_Los_ personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía y solo Mía, estoy en contra del plagio y no permito que mi historia sea adaptada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bueno chicas si son observadoras xD habrán notado que estamos estrenando nueva portada o imagen! Gracias a Andre de FFTH.**

**Así que feliz estrenando, comenzamos este nuevo capitulo de Una razón para vivir :D Espero que les guste, con todo el corazón para ustedes mis lectores favoritos del mundo :D (Los unicos que tengo x))Pero bueeeeno saben que son los mejores.**

**Sin mas rollo los dejo con el capitulo trece de esta historia.**

**.**

**.**

_Pues con el tiempo mis labios_

_temblaran_

_con la sensación de un beso_

_que me dio felicidad._

_**Tony (Seudonimo)**_**  
**

_Puedes cerrar los ojos a las cosas que no quieres ver,_

_Pero no puedes cerrar el corazón a las cosas que no quieres sentir._

**_Johnny Depp_**

**Capitulo 13.- El beso del fénix.**

**Bella POV.**

_-Esto no esta bien.- susurre en un momento que paramos para recuperar el aliento._

_-Por supuesto que no.- Y me beso de nuevo._

_ -_No, no... espera.- susurre.

-No, no.- murmuro volviendo a pegar sus labios a los míos.

-Edward.- advertí poniendo mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo.- Detente.

-¿Por que?.- gimió intentando acercarme de nuevo.

-Porque no esta bien, ahora creo que lo mejor sera que te vallas.

-Pero...

-¡Largo!.- grite empujándolo fuera de la habitación, lo ultimo que alcance a ver fue su cara de decepción cuando cerré la puerta en sus narices.

Me frote de forma brusca la cara con las manos. ¿Que mierda estaba pasando? Esto ya se me estaba yendo de las manos y necesitaba control. Solo control.

Tenía quince años cuando comencé a joderme yo sola. Cansada de todo, del abandono de Renne, de la presencia de Alec atormentándome, siempre estando presente en mi maldita mente como una sombra burlándose de mi, y Charlie cada vez mas paranoico, lamentándose el echo de que no pudo ser lo suficientemente para protegerme. Estaba harta, y solo quería olvidar por un rato. Fue así que una tarde escape del ojo de Charlie a Port Angeles. Camine por las calles sin realmente saber a donde o que era lo que quería encontrar.

Cuando lo hice.

Un barrio pobre y peligroso, donde los delincuentes y vagabundos formaban parte de la decoración de las calles. Recuerdo perfectamente la mirada que me dedicaban cuando pasaba... una niña blanca, sola y en esos rumbos _¿Que hacía allí?_

Y lo hice. Comencé una nueva existencia donde ya nada importaba, fiestas ilegales, a consumir drogas, de todo tipo. A ellos no les importaba que ni siquiera fuera mayor de edad, solo el dinero y para mí eso estaba bien. Cuando la droga recorría mi sistema, era maravilloso. Me olvidaba de todo, Renne, Alec, la escuela... incluso Charlie, todo absolutamente todo se iba y yo descansaba.

Poco después de eso empece a frecuentar a gente que de verdad no debía o minas sociales como comúnmente se les llamaba, pero yo ya había enfrentado el infierno por lo que todo lo demás era un maldito juego de niños, Alec me había enseñado lo peor, todo lo que una niña no debería pasar, así siendo adolescente en verdad me valía mierda estos niñatos que se creían una especie de mafia. Yo solo buscaba... la nada.

Charlie entro en desesperación. No sabía como actuar conmigo, sabía que tenía miedo de decirme algo mal, o presionarme y que yo actuara de la peor manera. Mi pobre padre ya no sabía que hacer, sabía que el en verdad quería ayudarme. Por eso cuando llamo a Tom Wilson, un viejo amigo de él y dueño de una institución que se dedicaba a la rehabilitación de jóvenes con problemas de ese tipo, no me negué.

Tenía dieciséis años cuando ingrese a la academia Wilson, no solo pude dejar las drogas, si no que me ayudaron a estructurar mi vida. Poner todo en _control _y reaccionar. Fue difícil, malditamente difícil y joder que no estuve tentada muchas veces a abandonar todo y salirme de ahí. Fue el mismo señor Wilson quien me ayudo.

Una tarde de octubre, él mismo en persona se acerco a mi habitación. _Tienes talento chica, yo lo se. Lo reconozco en cuanto lo veo, esta en tu mirada. Esa mirada del fénix que ha muerto y esta lista para volver a nacer, ha resurgir con mas fuerza y tu... mi pequeña fénix estas preparada para hacer temblar el mundo. _El señor Wilson me enseño otro mundo, un mundo que yo desconocía totalmente. Me traslado a una casa que mas que eso parecía mansión y me presento ante un grupo de cinco chicos. Cuatro chicos y una chica. Laurent, Dimitri , Felix, Dank y Leah.

Fue algo alucinante, mejor incluso que las drogas. El entrenamiento.

Aprendí de todo un poco durante el año y medio que dure allí, desde artes marciales, lucha libre, parkour, manejo de armas, hasta el poder de la mente sobre el cuerpo. No solo fue una lucha física si no también mental y emocional. Lo que mas me gustaba de estar ahí, es que no tenía un pasado, nadie preguntaba nada y yo era feliz olvidandolo.

Control. Desde allí mi vida se rigió en una metódica rutina de control donde yo tenía el maldito poder. Control.

Hice una mueca cuando el dolor sordo que tenía en la cabeza, a causa del golpe, la pastilla había perdido el efecto.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

No había dormido absolutamente nada. No había parado de darle vuelta al tema del beso y eso me derivaba a pensar en otros temas no tan agradables que prefería desechar. Generalmente cuando esto me pasaba en casa, solo me bastaba quemar la energía yendo al gimnasio por unas cuantas horas, hasta que mi cuerpo rogaba por algo de descanso. Pero ahora no contaba con eso, aunque en algún momento de la madrugada, entre las dos y las tres me puse a hacer algunas sentadillas y abdominales.

Me bañe teniendo un riguroso cuidado con mi cuero cabelludo, para no lastimarme mas de la cuenta el prominente chichón que ya me había brotado. Gracias a dios mi cabello era largo, si no estoy segura que hasta en google maps lo verían.

Para no tener que cepillarme demasiado el cabello, solo me hice una trenza floja. Me cambie al uniforme de la cafetería. Tenía que estar lista para las ocho, mire el reloj y eran... las 5:30.

-Esto apesta.- proteste en voz baja.

Tome mi computadora y empece a transcribir algunos viejos informes del trabajo, esto de que Emmett se haya negado a mandarme casos nuevos, aunque sea para analizarlos desde aquí y mandarles algo de ayuda, desde mi punto de opinión por correo electrónico, era una mierda. _Son tus vacaciones, solo disfrútalas. _Disfrutar su abuela.

Al final termine jugando al _Candy Crush_* en una pagina que encontré.

-Bella ¿Estas lista? Se nos esta haciendo tarde.- grito Edward tocando mi puerta. Me sobresalte y mire el reloj las 8:12. _Vaya, esta cosa es adictiva._

Sali de mi habitación sin mirar a Edward, tome una botella de jugo del refrigerador y lo espere en el volvo.

-¿Ese es tu desayuno?.- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Si.

-De ninguna manera.

-¿Que tiene de malo?.- Mire la botella en mi mano.- Esta bueno, es de naranja.

Rodo los ojos, molesto.-No encenderé el auto hasta que no vayas por algo decente.

-Entonces yo conduciré.- Edward de inmediato arranco las llaves del encendido y las metió en su entre pierna. Mi cara se puso de inmediato caliente, al darme cuenta que me quede mirando mas de la cuenta en esa zona.

_¡Por dios Bella, pareces una estúpida colegiala!_

Salí del auto sin decir nada y cogí una manzana y una barrita de cereales.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

_-_¡A llegado nuestra bella durmiente!- exclamo James cuando me vio entrar. Le mostré mi dedo medio mientras pasaba, pero pareció no molestarle en absoluto ya que sonrío enormemente cuando vio mi gesto.

-¿Marie? ¿Que haces aquí?.- Pregunto la Kate en cuanto me vio.

-¿Trabajo aquí?- mas que responder fue una pregunta. _Mierda ¿A caso me iba a despedir por la caída? si es así Edward puede darse por muerto._

-Por supuesto querida.- ella se río suavemente.- Me refería a que haces, hoy aquí.- La mire confundida.- No estas en condiciones de trabajar, ese fue un golpe feo y necesitas descansar.

-Claro que puedo trabajar.- discutí enérgicamente.- No fue tan malo, ademas ya eh descansado lo suficiente.- No podía permitir que me mandara a casa, tenía que cuidar de Edward. Solo de imaginar que a penas pusiera un pie fuera de la cafetería Alec llegara... Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y me obligue a concentrarme.

-Cariño, si ella dice que esta bien, entonces esta bien.- Garret se posiciono atrás de ella poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros.- Deja a la chica que haga su trabajo.- Él y yo compartimos una mirada cómplice, sabiendo que no solamente se refería a la cafetería e internamente le agradecí cuando Kate no siguió insistiendo mas en el tema, con la única condición de que me ocupara de la caja registradora, según ella aun no estaba para manejar cosas filosas.

Hice una mueca de decepción, esa cocina era excelente y moría por seguir trabajando en ella, pero como buen soldado hice lo que me mandaron.

Me di la vuelta para darle el cambio a una señora, cuando sentí que alguien se puso atrás de mí. Sin necesidad de mirar supe que era Edward, había aprendido a detectar el suave y embriagante aroma que su colonia despedía, estaba demasiado pegado a mí, mas de lo socialmente permitido para dos _hermanos. _

-Bella...- susurro en mi oído y miles de escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar ligeramente, esperaba que el no lo hubiese notado..._ maldito beso._

-¿Que quieres?.- pregunte entre dientes._ Control.. jodido control._

-Te ves ardiente con esos pantalones.- Mis orejas se pusieron calientes, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo. _¿Por que tenía que venir a decirme esas cosas? ¡Y en publico, maldita sea! _

-Edward.- advertí tratándolo de empujar con mi hombro.

-Y tres policías están entrando justo en este momento.- volvió a murmurar.

-¿Que?.- pregunte sin aliento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***Candy Crush Saga**_ es un videojuego para smartphones y Facebook que fue lanzado el 14 de noviembre de 2012.

**Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo para todos! Espero les haya gustado y como ven cada día mas se van revelando mas cosas sobre nuestra Bella.**

**Lamento la demora, pero tengo el tobillo lastimado, jaja lo se siempre me pasa algo pero es la verdad, se estaban peleando unos sujetos que estaban bueno drogados y yo estaba sentada en el piso sin darme cuenta hasta que vi que venían hacia mi y por salir corriendo y evitar que me pegaran me lastime el tobillo con el suelo. xD si estas cosas suelen sucederme a menudo. Compito con Bella Swan por la torpeza. **

**¿Que les parecio?**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

**DenisseR_Cullen.**


	14. Cerdos policíacos

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía y solo mía, no permito plagio.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno aqui esta el capitulo catorce, y mi tobillo mejoro ya esta como nuevo, gracias a todas por la preocupación, se los agradezco en serio. Y como podrán notar hoy eh actualizado aun mas rápido que las veces anteriores, es que me puse feliz al ver que tenía mas reviews y eso como que actúa de alguna forma de inspiración xD Espero les guste, de mi para ustedes.**

**FAVOR DE LEER NOTA AL FINAL.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 14 Cerdos policíacos **

**Bella Pov **

-¿Que?.- jadee quedándome congelada.-¿Qué son?

-Bueno.- Edward echo una mirada sobre su hombro.- Dos son blancos y uno de color...

-No me refería a eso estúpido.- espete golpeándolo ligeramente en el pecho.- Su uniforme, descríbemelo.

-Son... son como los que salen en las películas.- Rodee los ojos y lo mire exasperada. _¿De verdad? _Edward levanto los brazos.- Yo no se de esto.

Lo empuje y no fue hasta que vi a la señora esperándome delante de la caja registradora que recordé que le debía el cambio. Me sonroje y después de murmurar una disculpa la despache.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, ladee ligeramente la cabeza para tratar de ubicar a las policías, mientras me hacía tonta con la caja registradora. Los tres venían directo hacia mí. _Que no se sienten en la barra, que no se sienten en la barra, que no... Mierda. _Discretamente hice una mueca, _no tendrías tanta suerte Bella Swan._

Eche una ojeada rápida a sus uniformes, los dos hombres blancos que Edward ya había mencionado, vestían el típico uniforme de los _azules. _Pero el poco alivio que pude haber sentido se esfumo cuando vi al tercer policía, el hombre de color que rondaría entre los veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. El uniforme de este también era el de los típicos azules solo que ligeramente diferente. Mientras que los otros dos, vestían unas camisas azul obscuro de manga corta y formales, con un pantalón de vestir negro y sus respectivas armas a la vista colgadas de sus cinturones, el otro vestía una camisa de un azul mas claro y manga larga, una chaqueta negra que ocultaba el arma que se asomaba solo un poco en su cintura. Podría apostar mi mano izquierda a que este ocupaba un puesto mas alto en el departamento de Seattle, no demasiado, pero si para preocuparme un poco.

-¿Y bien?.- Pregunto Edward a mi lado.

-No creo que me reconozcan.- susurre dándole una mirada a los policías que estaban distraídamente platicando ajenos a nosotros.- Pero tu mantente alejado.

-¿Y dejarte aquí sola con ellos?.

-¿Que pretendes? ¿Quedarte aquí?

-Eso mismo estaba pensando.- Negué furtivamente con la cabeza.

-Hay mas posibilidades de que te identifiquen a ti Edward, eres una figura publica, tu mismo lo dijiste ayer.- mi rostro se sonrojo al recordar lo que paso después._ Control._- Actúa normalmente, o al menos como se supone que debería hacerlo Anthony, ellos son policías y están entrenados para fijarse en todos los detalles, o al menos uno de ellos debería estarlo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Ves al que lleva chaqueta y corbata?.- Edward asintió.- El es el de mayor rango entre los tres.

-¿Como lo sabes?.- pregunto.

-Edward, este es mi trabajo.- sonreí y le di un ligero empujón para que se marchara a atender las mesas.

Respire profundamente para calmarme, podía sentir la mirada de Edward en mí a pesar de que ya se hubiese marchado. Me fue inevitable sonreír, Edward era Edward.

-Oye, dulzura ¿Puedes atendernos?- Grito uno de ellos_. Dulzura tu hermana idiota. _Force una sonrisa y me acerque hasta ellos.

-¿Que puedo ofrecerles?.- pregunte atragantandome con las palabras.

-Tres cafés, uno cargado, uno negro y el otro con leche.- asentí y lo anote en una pequeña libreta.

-¿Algo mas?

-Tres Sándwiches, dos muffins y un brownie... y tu numero.-Para evitar que un improperio saliera de mi boca, me mordí la lengua tan fuerte que de inmediato sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Entregue la orden a Jacob en la cocina y pase al baño para enjuagarme la boca.

-¿Que te paso?.- pregunto Edward alarmado, viendo la sangre diluida en el agua mientras se iba por el drenaje.

-Un pequeño accidente.

-Pero...

-Me mordí la lengua para no insultarlos ¿De acuerdo?.- interrumpí antes de que comenzara con su diarrea verbal.

-¿Te dijeron algo?.- pregunto tenso.- Si es así, pueden despedirse de sus empleos...

-Edward, no puedes hacer eso.

-Tal vez no ahora, pero cuando esto...

-Detente. Solo detente.- Suspire cansada.- Ellos no me dijeron nada malo ¿Bien? Solo se comportaron como... hombres y esta bien, porque estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con ellos ¿Recuerdas que trabajo rodeada de ellos? A lo que no estoy acostumbrada es a que me manden y que yo tenga que obedecer obedientemente... Es algo mas de orgullo.- admití en voz baja.

-Bueno, eso puedo entenderlo. Así es como me siento yo, atendiendo a este montón de gente, cuando son ellos los que deberían servirme.

-Supongo que si.- Me sentí avergonzada de ser comparada con la actitud de Edward, yo que lo había criticado tanto y ahora eme aquí portándome como él. Pero bueno a él no le habían gritado _dulzura._

-Tranquila.- Llevo una de sus grandes manos hasta mí mejilla y acuno mi rostro. Mis ojos se abrieron al máximo y verifique que no hubiera nadie espiándonos, pero no me aleje.- Todo esta bien.

-Se supone que soy yo la que debo de decirte eso.- murmure en voz baja y el sonrío.

-No se si recuerdas, pero el primer día de toda esta locura prometí que iba a ayudarte.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, fue antes de que me volvieras a llamar perra.- susurre.

-Y tu me llamaste idiota.- me reí. Empece a ponerme un poco nerviosa por la forma en como me estaba mirando, mordí mi labio inferior y este gesto capto toda la atención de Edward ya que de inmediato llevo su vista hacia mi boca. _¿Que rayos me estaba pasando? _me pregunte al sentir como mi estomago se revolvía. Él empezó a inclinarse hacia adelante lentamente, mirando mi reacción atentamente y dándome tiempo de que me alejara. Pero... _¿Quería alejarme? _Dios, la respuesta debería ser si, absolutamente si y mas después de lo que paso ayer _¿Entonces por que no me aleje?__  
_

Sus labios apenas rozaron los míos de forma tentativa cuando la puerta del baño fue abierta. Era demasiado tarde para si quiera pensar en alejarnos rápido y aparentar como si nada hubiese pasado ante el intruso. Pude sentir como el cuerpo de Edward se quedaba congelado al instante, sin moverse un centímetro incluso podía apostar que no estaba respirando. En cambio yo, obligue a mi cerebro a trabajar al tope, buscando la manera se salir de esta.

-¡Anthony, revisa bien mi ojo!.- Edward me miro confundido, pero gracias a dios éste le daba la espalda a la puerta y al intruso, por lo que no pudieron verlo.- ¿Aun sigue ahí, la basurita?- El rostro del cobrizo se ilumino de entendimiento.

-No Marie, parece que ya te la quite.- respondió. Eche un vistazo por encima de su hombro y descubrí que era Jacob quien nos estaba viendo.

-Oh, hola Jacob.- salude con fingida sorpresa.

-¿Estas bien?.- pregunto intercalando la mirada entre Edward y yo.

-Si, es solo que se me metió al ojo una basurita y le pedí a mi hermano que me ayudara.- Y para darle mas credibilidad al asunto me incline en el lavabo y me _limpie _el ojo con agua. Suerte para mí que hoy no usaba ni un gramo de maquillaje._  
_

-Debes tener mas cuidado.- Observe la expresión de Jacob atentamente, entrando a modo policía y para mi gran alivio el en verdad se veía sincero, no había visto ni sospechado nada.

-Lo tendré.- Y echándole una ultima mirada a Edward abandone el baño.

¿Que jodida mierda acababa de pasar?

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

-¡Oye, Marie! ¿Puedes pasarme un plato, que esta debajo de la barra? Es blanco y de porcelana, tiene algunas rosas azules como decoración en el margen.- Grito Jacob.

Habían pasado solo quince minutos desde la escena del baño, pero al parecer y gracias a Dios, Jacob había olvidado el asunto y me estaba tratando como si nada pasara. Ojala y yo pudiera hacer lo mismo.

No había podido ver de nuevo a los ojos a Edward, a pesar de que intento en varias ocasiones encontrase con mi mirada, yo le rehuía, encontrando siempre la manera de fingir distraerme con cualquier cosa. Si, sabía que estaba actuando como una chiquilla infantil. Después de todo no es como si él me hubiese obligado. Al contrario, me dio el tiempo suficiente para yo rechazarlo, para quitarme y yo no lo hice.

Justo como ahora, que estaba entrando a la barra y yo de inmediato me agache para buscar el plato de Jacob, justo enfrente de donde estaban aun los policías _¿Acaso se habrían propuesto comer al paso de una tortuga? _Vale, puede que estaba exagerando, después de todo solo llevaban cerca de veinte minutos, que era mas o menos lo que Emmett y yo acostumbrábamos a tardar. Pero estos veinte minutos me sabían eternos.

-Bien, supongamos esto.- dijo uno de ellos, con la voz algo distorsionada seguramente por hablar con la boca llena de comida. Hice una mueca de repugnancia, aprovechando que estaba bajo la barra y no me podían ver.- Si llega a suceder un apocalipsis zombie...- rodee los ojos.- ¿A quien pondrías en tu equipo?

-A Megan Fox.- volví a rodar los ojos, los hombres solo pensaban con sus penes. Escuche como los tres se reían y luego hacían una ligera pausa.

-No, no, me refiero a policías. Ya sabes... - Sentí como alguien se puso a lado mío, uniéndose en mi escondite. Me gire para ver a Edward sentado a lado.

-¿Te estas escondiendo de mí?- pregunto molesto.

Le hice un gesto para que se callara y me dejara seguir escuchando la conversación estúpida de los policías, cualquier cosa para evitar responderle.

-¿Policías de verdad?.- No escuche respuesta, por lo que supuse que uno de ellos había asentido.- Umm... no lo se, quizás Benjamín Carter.

Fruncí el ceño. Yo sabía quien era Benjamín Carter, un marine que recientemente le habían otorgado un premio en la casa blanca, mientras yo estuve en Rusia. Solo una vez había tenido el gusto de platicar con él y podía decir que ademas de ser un excelente marine, era muy apuesto. Tenía, si no mal recordaba, treinta y dos años, una esposa y un hijo recién nacido.

-¿Benjamín Carter? ¿En serio?.- silbo bajito.- Es bueno pero yo tengo a un personaje mejor... Isabella Swan.

Tuve que morderme la mano, para evitar soltar un grito de dolor provocado al golpearme con un estante que estaba justo debajo de la barra, cuando escuche mi nombre. Fue en el lugar exacto donde tenía el chichón de la caída.

-¿Bella?.- Pregunto Edward bajito. Por su tono sabia que estaba asustado y preocupado, pero lo silencie con un gesto de mi mano. Ahora lo mas importante era enterarme de lo que dijeran.

-¿Quien es Isabella Swan?

-¿Es que eres idiota, Josh?

-¡Oye! Solo llevo dos meses trabajando. Literalmente soy nuevo.

-Aun así, no tienes disculpa. Es Isabella Swan, trabaja en New York o al menos eso creo, ya que dicen que la mandan a misiones fuera del país. La han visto luchar contra hombres que le doblan el tamaño sin ningún problema, prácticamente es la mujer maravilla.- El tono de admiración en su voz realmente me sorprendió, parecía como si estuviera hablando de su ídolo musical. Era algo extraño y perturbador escuchar hablar sobre mí de esa forma, en alguien que nunca antes eh visto.

-Espera un momento... ¡Claro! ¡La agente Swan! Ya lo recordé.- exclamo el otro.

-No se porque hacen tanto barbullo con esa mujer.- Espeto el tercero, que hasta ahorita no había notado que se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la conversación. Lo identifique rápidamente por la voz, ligeramente mas ronca, como el del rango mayor, el hombre de color.

-¿Como que por que, jefe? ¡Es Isabella Swan!.- contesto uno de ellos, confirmando mis sospechas.

-La ramera Swan, querrás decir.- se mofo _el jefe. _Mi mandíbula cayo hasta él piso al escucharlo hablar. _¿Como se atreve? _- ¡Por favor, muchachos! ¿No me digan que ustedes creen en esas ridiculeces? Esa mujer es solo una trepadora, que solo sabe abrir las piernas para que la asciendan ¿Qué ha vencido a hombres que le doblan el tamaño? Se los folla, mas bien. Todo lo que cuentan y dicen de ella, no son mas que fanfarronerías para hacernos creer esa mierda del poder femenino. ¿Cuando, ustedes creerán que ella es algo mas que un coñito dulce?

-Bueno, puede estar en mi cama cuando quiera.

_¡Dulce, tu puta madre en algodón de azúcar!... ¡Control! _Oficialmente mi cuerpo estaba temblando de pura ira, y esta solo tenía un objetivo. Me enterré las uñas en las palmas de mis manos. Estaba tratando muy duro, de enfocarme en contar mis respiraciones ya no podía permitirme perderlo. _¿Pero que mierda?! No trabaje tan duro, ni pase por tanto, para que un idiota que ni siquiera sabe como luzco venga a decirme que soy una prostituta ¿Que me los follaba? No tendría tanta suerte ¡Bastardo! _

_Control, maldita sea. Control._

Cuando sentí que mi cuerpo se relajo un poco me atreví a abrir los ojos. Busque con la mirada a Edward, pero no estaba por ningún lado._ ¿Y el escucho todo? ¡No! ¿Donde esta?_

-¿Marie?.- levante la mirada para ver a Jacob observándome con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Si?

-¿Que se supone que estas haciendo ahí?.- Jacob me tendió la mano y yo la acepte de buena gana para levantarme, cuidando de no golpearme la cabeza... de nuevo. Escanee el lugar con la mirada, en busca de una mata cobriza pero no lo encontré.

-Estaba buscando tu uhmmm... el plato, si el plato.- El moreno me miro raro, mientras se inclinaba un poco y cogía un plato de un estante, estaba a plena vista.- Creo que necesito lentes.- force una sonrisa.

Jacob sonrío.- Supongo que sí, ahora tengo que servir el pedido.

-Eh... Jacob.- Lo llame antes de que se marchase.- ¿Has visto a Anthony?

-No, lo siento. La ultima vez fue en el baño- Asentí confundida y Jacob se marcho.

Tal vez, el no escucho nada de lo que dijo ese cerdo. Tal vez el se fue mucho antes de que comenzara a hablar. Tal vez... Mis pensamientos fueron desechados a la basura cuando vi a Edward pasar con una charola que llevaba un par de tazas y fulminar con la mirada a los policías, tenía la quijada tensa y su aspecto era... peligroso. Sensualmente peligroso. Si las miradas matasen... en este momento yo estaría bailando sobre sus tumbas.

-¿Qué le hicieron a tu hermano?.- pregunto James poniéndose a mi lado. Parecía genuinamente entretenido mientras miraba a Edward.

-¿Por que?

-Me miro como si hubiese atropellado a su cachorrito y después me quito mi bandeja. No es que me queje, si él tiene tantas ganas de trabajar, por mí esta bien.

-¿Puedes cobrar por mí, James?.- pregunte.- Necesito hacer... algo.

-Claro preciosura.- me guiño un ojo y con una sonrisa se puso a atender a los clientes. Extrañamente no me disgustaba que el me llamase así, bien era un poco irritante, pero sabía que él era así, formaba parte de su extraña y relajada personalidad, casi me caía bien.

Perseguí a Edward por el lugar, cuidando de que el no hiciera nada. Hasta que este se detuvo y pude llevarlo a un lugar mas apartado.

-¿Que estas haciendo?.- susurre.

-¿Crees que puedo escuchar que te llamen de esa forma y quedarme de brazos cruzados?.- espeto con voz fría.

-¡Si! eso espero exactamente.- respondí mientras el me miraba furibundo.- ¿Crees que no tengo ganas de torcerle el cuello, al bastardo? ¿Que no me tienta el saber que traigo un arma, y usarla en él? ¡Pero no puedo! Ni tu tampoco. No podemos echar a perder esto Edward, si haces algo todo se ira al garete y nos descubrirán.

-No necesitamos un arma ni torcerle el cuello para vengarnos.- respondió con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

-Edward... ¿Que hiciste?

-Algo que aprendí a hacer, accidentalmente, claro.- fruncí el ceño confundida y me gire a ver lo que Edward estaba mirando por sobre mi hombro.

Los tres cerdos policíacos, estaban levantándose de sus asientos después de pagarle a James -una verdadera suerte que lo haya dejado encargado a él, no podría soportar verle la cara a ninguno, sin pensar en quitarles unos cuantos dientes- acomodaron las sillas, como caballeros que obviamente no eran y se disponían a irse, cuando el _jefe _resbalo con algo en el piso y al tratar de agarrarse de algo, se llevo con él a los otros dos policías.

Alce las cejas y mire a Edward sorprendida.

-Puede que se me haya derramado un poco de chocolate y me haya olvidado limpiar... de nuevo.- Trate de mantener una expresión seria en mi rostro, pero me rendí a la sonrisa que lucho por aparecer.

-Eres increíble.- murmure.

-Ya me lo han dicho antes.- respondió de forma engreída.

**.****  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y el nuevo capitulo esta aquí. Gracias por leer! y bueno en cuanto a la nota:**

**Una nueva historia esta en mi perfil, no se preocupen chicas no es mía, mía. Jajaja ya se que cuando inicio con una nueva historia me olvido de la que estaba haciendo y ya no le pongo tanta atención POR LO QUE NO PASARA ESTA VEZ. **

**La idea le**** pertenece a BellaNyxH y yo solo le estoy haciendo el favor de subirla a mi cuenta y escribir y corregir los capitulos. **

**ESTA HISTORIA SEGUIRÁ SIN FALTA ALGUNA, HASTA EL FINAL.**

**Así que las invito a pasarse por ahí para que vean que tal y yo le informare a BellaNyxH si es que la historia esta pegando para que continue. **

**La historia se llama: Incógnito por tu amor**

**...**

**Ahora si! ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Reviews? Y ATENCIÓN próximo capitulo veremos un muuuy grande avance entre nuestra parejita. Para las que ya estan ansiosas de algo de acción ;)**

**DenisseR_Cullen.**


	15. Entrenando la verdad

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo se, yo se. Me tarde horrores, pero aquí esta ya el resultado de tanta espera. Los dejo con el quinceavo capitulo de este fic!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 15. -Entrenando una Verdad. **

-Has estado muy callada.-comento Edward mirándome de reojo mientras conducía el Volvo de vuelta a casa.- ¿Es por esos policías?.- Observe como el agarre en el volante se tensaba y sus nudillos se ponían blancos.

Lo pensé por un momento y me di cuenta de que en verdad ya no me importaba. Cierto, en ese momento estaba mas allá de furiosa, pero ellos no me conocían. Hablaban y juzgaban sin conocer siquiera la punta del iceberg.

-No, tu les diste su merecido.- Sonreí.

-Lo hice ¿Cierto? A que soy genial.- Rodee los ojos, pero seguí sonriendo.

Ciertamente lo que hizo en la cafetería con esos bastardos me dejo mas que impresionada. Y ni siquiera tuvo que hacer uso de la violencia, justo como yo planeaba. Edward era una genio, aunque me costase admitirlo. El tenía su lado bueno y poco a poco yo estaba aprendiendo a verlo. Pero eso no significaba que iba a dejar las cosas así, Edward lo hacía a su manera, utilizando la cabeza. Yo, yo tenía mi propia forma de hacerlo y sin duda lo haría una vez que todo este circo acabara.

El que ya no me molestase o no le diese mas importancia no significaba que lo iba a olvidar. Esos cerdos pagarían sus comentarios y yo personalmente me iba a encargar de eso.

-.Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ.-

-Mirándote, se me antoja preparar un Sandwich y usar tres cacerolas.- Me burle. Mientras yo preparaba la cena, Edward iba lavando los trastes, para así no se amontonaran muchos. Aun se me hacía increíble tener a este multimillonario con las mangas de la camisa dobladas hasta los codos para que no se le mojase y con un delantal de color azul, lavando trastes.

-Inténtalo y terminaras lavando todo.- desafió.

-Oh, por supuesto que no. Estoy disfrutando de esto.- respondí mirándolo de arriba a bajo.

-Me veo caliente con el mandil ¿No es así?.- No pude detener la risa cuando comenzó a ser unas posees ridículas.

-Te verías mas caliente si terminas de lavar los platos y dejas de tontear.- Edward río bajito pero termino su tarea.

-¿Sabes? Me ha estado rondando una idea por la cabeza.- Comento Edward en un tono casual, mientras comenzaba a servir los platos en la mesa.

-Avisare a Washington que preparen un plan de contingencia.

-Muy gracioso, señorita Swan.- Edward frunció el ceño, podía ver la lucha interna que tenía, debatiéndose entre decirme o no.

-Solo escupelo.

-Quiero que me enseñes defensa personal.

-¿Qué?.- De todas las cosas que se me pudieron pasar por la cabeza que Edward diría, definitivamente esa no estaba ni por asomo.

-Quiero aprender.

-Esto no es por los policías ¿Cierto?.- Él se encogió de hombros.**  
**

-Quizás un poco.- admitió.- Odio sentirme tan... indefenso. No soy tonto, se que si hubiera habido lugar a un enfrentamiento físico ellos me hubiesen ganado. No digo que soy debilucho.- se apresuro a defenderse, y yo no podía negarlo, Edward tenía un cuerpo envidiable.- Tengo músculos y poseo la fuerza...

-Pero no las habilidades para implementarla.- adivine y el asintió.

-Solo te estoy pidiendo a que me enseñes a usarla de forma correcta.

- ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?- pregunte y el volvió a asentir.- El entrenamiento no sera un juego Edward.- advertí inmediatamente.

-Por supuesto que no.- espeto ofendido.

-De acuerdo.- acepte con una sonrisa y Edward me imito.- Golpeame.

-¿Que?- se ahogo.

-Ya me has escuchado, trata de pegarme.- De pronto la piel de Edward se puso palida.

-¡No voy a lastimarte!- grito horrorizado saltando de la silla donde se había sentado. Rodee los ojos.

-¿De verdad crees que voy a permitir que lo hagas? Tienes un alto ego Edward, si crees que puedes tocarme.

-Aun así, me siento enfermo de pensar que tengo que pegarte. Nunca eh lastimado a una mujer y no comenzare contigo.

-Mira Edward.- dije con paciencia.- Esta fue tu idea no mía, si quieres que te entrene tendrás que hacerlo.

-¡Yo me refería a movimientos y técnicas! ¡Solo ovidalo!

-Oh no.- murmure dando unos pasos hacia él.- La idea me ha gustado y mucho...- Me lamí el labio inferior y entrecerré los ojos.- Entonces yo te golpeare.

-Tienes que estar de coña.- Los mismos pasos que yo avanzaba, el los retrocedía.

-No, no. Estoy hablando en serio.- Sonreí ampliamente cuando la espalda de Edward choco contra una pared. Pude ver claramente como la manzana de adán en su cuello se movía cuando intento tragar, visiblemente nervioso.

Satisfecha con el resultado, retrocedí unos cuantos pasos dandole oportunidad de respirar.

-Relajate Edward, cualquiera diría que estuve a punto de matarte.- bromee y el fruncio el ceño disgustado.

-Fuiste la primera en advertir que esto no sería un juego.- murmuro, pero pude ver que estaba tratando de sonreir por lo que no me preocupe.

-Esta bien, ya hablando en serio primero te diré algunos consejos antes de pasar a la practica. Primero que nada, tienes que evaluar a tu contrincante.- el asintió.- Dime, siendo totalmente honesto; si tu fueras por la calle y yo quisiera robarte la billetera ¿Que es lo primero que harías al observarme?

-Me echaría a reír.- trate de no ofenderme demasiado, después de todo yo había pedido honestidad.

-Y cuando pararas de reír ¿Que harías?.- volví a preguntar con paciencia.

-Te pasaría de largo.

-¿Y si yo tercamente, vuelvo a interceptar tu camino?

-Te movería con una mano.- Respondió de forma resuelta.

-Muéstrame como.- No tuvo problemas en obedecerme, y gentilmente alargo el brazo para moverme. Pero antes de que siquiera tuviese oportunidad de tocarme, tome su mano y se la doble por la espalda.

- Lección número uno: Nunca subestimes a tus atacantes Edward.- Susurre en su oído. De acuerdo, tal vez me vengue poquito por su comentario anterior.

Al ver que comenzaba a dolerle, lo libere. Podía deducir fácilmente por su ceño fruncido que estaba molesto, y lo confirme cuando le ordene atacarme nuevamente y esta vez el no rechisto. Aunque debo admitir que me agarro con la guardia baja, el suficiente tiempo como para poder inmovilizarme por unos momentos, poniendo mis manos detrás de mi espalda y mi pecho contra la pared opuesta.

-¿Qué...?.- Jadee sorprendida, aun sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar.

-Lo mismo digo, Bella. No subestimes a tus atacantes.- Parpadee e inspirada por el enfado que comenzaba a bullir en mi interior metí mi pierna derecha entre las de él, enganchando su pie derecho con ella y lo jale de forma brusca. Edward sin esperar ese movimiento por mi parte, perdio el equilibrio y cayo de espaldas.

-Eres un... jodido, mentiroso.- Espete.

-¿A que mierda te refieres?.- pregunto sorprendido, mirandome desde el suelo. No me deje engañar por su mirada inocente. Edward podía ser todo, menos inocente.

-Dijiste que no tenías ningun tipo de entrenamiento y eso que hiciste no fue _ningún. _- Hice un ademan con las manos indicando a lo que acababa de suceder.- No pudiste hacerlo si haber recibido algun tipo de entrenamiento previo, me tomaste con la guardia baja pero aun así...- Deje la frase inconclusa esperando algun tipo de explicación.

-¡No te mentí!- Dijo a la defensiva. Hizo un intento de levantarse, pero con una mirada lo hice cambiar de opinión. Suspiro.- Dije que necesitaba que me ayudaras con mis técnicas, jamas dije que no había entrenado antes.

-Ocultar información y mentir es lo mismo Edward, no importa lo que digan, sigue siendo lo mismo.- Resistí el impulso de morderme la lengua, sintiendo una punzada de culpa. Yo estaba haciendo lo mismo con lo de Alec.

-Solo quería distraerte ¿De acuerdo?- Ladee la cabeza, su respuesta me confundió. El se paso una mano por el cabello, desordenandolo mas.- A pesar de que dijiste que ya no te afectaba lo de esta mañana, tu humor cambio. Y no me gusto verte así, solo quería animarte.- Reconoció en un susurro avergonzado.

Todo el enojo que pude sentir en un momento se fue repentinamente. Las palabras de Edward me habían dado un sentimiento que no había tenido antes, y de pronto me sentí... indefensa. Sin pensarlo dos veces me deje caer junto a él y esta vez fui yo quien inicio el beso. Lo jale por el cuello y estampe mis labios contra los de él.

Edward al principio estaba sorprendido, lo sentí cuando se quedo momentáneamente congelado debajo de mí, pero segundos después me correspondió, no solo devolviendome el beso, si no tomando el control. Me posicione a horcajadas de él y enrede mis manos en su desordenado pero hermoso pelo cobrizo. No es como si lo fuera a admitir, pero si pudiera le compondría un poema solo a su pelo, luego continuaría con sus ojos y su boca, oh su boca, que estaba haciendo maravillas. Sentí ambas manos en mis caderas.

-Bella.- Murmuro entre besos.

-Ahora no Edward.- Gemí, no quería pensar, no quería nada mas que continuar esto. Su respuesta de querer de alguna manera hacerme olvidar el mal rato, a pesar de que ya casi lo había hecho, me había removido algo en mi interior. Algo a lo que no estaba dispuesta a darle nombre, pero sin embargo tan fuerte como para hacer que mis ojos empezaran a picar. Los apreté fuertemente, no había llorado en mas de una década y no pensaba empezar ahora, en cambio bese a Edward con mas ahínco.

Las manos de Edward descendieron hasta mi cintura, poscicionandolas en una porción de piel desnuda donde mi blusa se había levantado, empezó a hacer círculos con sus dedos y comenzó a levantar la prenda.

_Eres una cosita pequeña, mi cigno ¡Solo mía!... Se que lo quieres, no te hagas ahora la mosca muerta... Algún día... Estúpida tu mami no te quiere... Yo te ayude, debes agradecerme chiquilla imbecil..._

_¡No! ¡No! ¡Vete Alec... vete! ¡Desaparece y dejame en paz! _

_-_Para.- me separe cuando sentí que Edward estaba a punto de levantarme ya la blusa.

-Quiero comportarme contigo... pero me lo estas poniendo jodidamente difícil y después de todo soy hombre.- Se disculpo dejando caer su cabeza en el suelo. Avergonzada de mi acto me baje de él y me sente a su lado, tratando de normalizar mi respiración.

-Lo siento.

-No lo hagas, fue... Wow.- Me reí apenas.- ¿Sucede algo?.- Me miro.- Si hice algo mal...

-No, no fuiste tu, es solo que...- _Miente, miente.- _No soy buena para esto._  
_

-¿A que diablos te refieres? ¡Casi me violas en el piso! Aunque no es que me oponga a la idea.- Bromeo, pero esta vez no me reí.- ¿Que es lo que te pasa, Bella?.- Insistió en voz baja y preocupada.

Mi mayor error en ese momento fue mirarlo. Él estaba usando todo el poder de su mirada en mí, de puro milagro no me incendie bajo la intensidad de su verde mirada. Y me sentí culpable al instante. Él no tenía porque estar aquí. Él debería estar en su hogar o divirtiéndose con una exótica rubia de pechos enormes y la mitad de cerebro, no aquí encerrado en esta situación conmigo. Una mujer arruinada, con graves problemas que ni siquiera podía dejarse llevar por el momento y tener un buen polvo. No sin estar lo suficientemente drogada o ebria.

Él no tenía porque estar aquí y sin embargo lo estaba. Él tenía derecho a la verdad, a pesar de que después me odiara.

-Tenías razón la otra noche Edward.- dije en voz baja y el me miro confundido.- Yo conocí a Alec.- Ya no había vuelta atras. Las palabras habían salido de mi boca con el unico pensamiento de que tal vez estaba comentiendo un error mas en mi vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Waaaa al fin el capitulo! No me maten, se que me tarde, pero es que las cosas con la escuela se me han complicado. Estoy demasiado descontrolada y eso que apenas acaba de inciar clases! Suerte para mí que este es mi ultimo año ya :) **

**Bueno no las atosigo mas con cosas como esas, lo importante es que aquí esta la actualización. Senos vino fuerte el capitulo ¿No? **

**¿Que opinan? ¿Reviews?**

**Gracias! **

**DenisseR_Cullen.**


End file.
